Hey Arnold TJM: A Saucerful of Secrets
by Flora Flowers Moon
Summary: Warning: Gore and Violence! Arnold is 16 years old and finally gets the opportunity to travel to San Lorenzo where he will soon find out that the jungle isn't a playground. Will he find his parents? Will Arnold and the rest of the class come out alive? Will Helga and Arnold finally be together? It starts slow and maybe even boring but I promise it gets good so keep reading please!
1. Teenage dream (An unexpected meet)

**Chapter one: Teenage dream**

Arnold was a teenager now, with long hair. He still lived in the boarding house, had the same old friends, same lifestyle and family. He had just turned 16 living his high school years in a school named Eriol Wagner High. Gerald was still his best friend, they were lucky enough to be in the same class for the past years.

This year, the old classmates from his 4th grade generation were in most of Arnold's classes. Sometimes he saw Phoebe in chemistry class, Rhonda and Eugene on Algebra, Sid, Stinky and Harold were in his English class and Lila, Phoebe, Helga and Rhonda on his Physics class. The only class were they were all in a same classroom like on the 4th grade was the Art class. Harold, Stinky and Sid would sit together while Helga and Phoebe sat on the corner end.

Helga still bothered Arnold calling him Football head, throwing chewed paper at him and putting him down whenever she got the chance. Art was Helga's favorite school hours because she would be near Arnold and write her most sublime poetry. Hiding her poems away from others and the fear of being caught gave her more inspiration as her romantic imagination would expand all around the classroom.

'_Oh Arnold, I could breath under water, sink into the darkest colour, I could fly the silver skies and descend on your arms into eternal greatness, with you, I can not lose for you are my muse…'_- she wrote on her notebook.  
"Naaa… this is stupid" she thought.

Arnold had gone out with a few cute girls from school, we could even say some were too beautiful for him. Arnold knew he could have any girl he wanted, but that did not thrill. He would always start a new relationship feeling in love but wouldn't last long, for in 3 weeks he would feel empty again. He couldn't explain himself the odd love life he had to bear.

There was a great emptiness in his heart, feeling without a soul, no purpose or anything at all. He wanted to love someone so bad and yet could not feel a pinch of love. Although there was a strange feeling that lingered on, something beyond magic. Ever since he dreamt of Helga marring him, he saw her with different eyes. He would still feel annoyed when she bothered him and yet felt good in an awkward way. Arnold noticed he had an unusual feeling for Helga that grew little by little. It is magical how you can be fond to someone after having a dream about them.

One day returning from school with Gerald, they ran into Principal Wartz.  
"Hey Principal Wartz! " Arnold happily greeted.

"Hello… do I know you?... Oh wait, you must be that punk who flooded the teacher's restroom! " he groaned.

" No no ! It is I, Arnold… Arnold Shortman… from Mr. Simons first Ps.118 class"

"Shortman… Shortman…" Wartz Scanned through his memories.

" Oh yeah, once you mooned in front of me" Wartz's eyes were wide open.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't actually me… anyway, how have you been?"

Gerald was getting bored until he heard something that brought him back to earth.

"I am taking a trip to a jungle, I've always wanted to see the jungle, what was it called again?" Wartz touched his chin "Oh yeah, San Lorenzo".  
Arnold's heart stopped and then pounded like Moby Dick's drum solo.

"Excuse me, where did you say you were going?" with a squeaky voice Arnold asked.

"San Lorenzo, a friend told me about it and it sounds great, exotic animals, sunny weather, pyramids and best of all, it is affordable" Wartz sounded excited "anyway kids, I've got to go, it was nice talking to you" and he strode away.

Gerald knew what was happening in Arnold's head, but decided to keep quiet. Arnold's face was pale and lifeless eyes. They walked to the bus stop without a word, it wasn't until they were inside the bus that Arnold shouted.  
"I could go with him!" he said with a thrilled yet sad tone that made everyone stare at them. Gerald knew exactly what he meant but was too insecure to respond.

"With him, Principal Wartz! This is my chance! What I have been waiting for since I found the map!" Arnold's excitement grew.

"Arnold… I don't know man, maybe you are rushing yourself…" Gerald said as he tried not looking into Arnold's eyes.

"Come on Gerald ! This is the moment! If it's not now when?"

"I don't know, I don't know, but ... emm… where will you get the money to go?"

" I've got money, I've been saving for years!" he quickly said.

"Ok, you need a permission to travel, you aren't a legal adult yet."

"I can get the permission from grandpa, I know I can, I must!"

"Alright bro, I guess you are right, just tell me when you'll go… I'll go too" Gerald said with a fake tone of voice just to change the subject.

"Really?"Arnold asked with a weird shine in his eyes.

"Yeah man, I'll always be there for you" Gerald greened.

"Thanks Gerald, you're a great friend!"

When Arnold got home from school, he ran straight to his room without greeting anyone. He searched under his bed and fetched a shoebox where he kept letters from lovers and friends. Arnold desperately opened the box and shattered everything on the ground. There it was, the map, folded in half. Arnold unfolded the map and scanned every inch of it and said.

"Mom, Dad, I'm coming to save you!"


	2. We can work it out (Arnold's plan)

**Chapter 2: We can work it out**

The next day, Arnold woke up a different teen; he had a mystic energy flowing through his body. He took a shower and left to school. On the bus he imagined the trip to San Lorenzo, the plane, the seats and even the people he would sit next to. He pictured himself next to the window watching the cloudy sky.

That day he had Algebra class first _'what a drag'_ Arnold would usually think but this time he really longed for class, not because he wanted to hear that _'x+x= 2x' _but to share his ideas with Gerald.

"Hey Gerald!" Gerald was about to greet but Arnold continued.

"So I was thinking of going to Principal Wartz's house and ask him to take me with him, maybe after school, wanna come?"

Gerald was nervous "Hey man, aren't you… I mean…. We just saw him yesterday… maybe you should wait a while…"

"I know, I know!" Arnold snapped, he was talking fast as a little child who had just learned something new "but I have to go, I have to know when he is leaving"

Gerald could hardly concentrate on his work cause Arnold wouldn't stop talking, in his life had he ever seen Arnold that shaken up. Gerald would hear over and over the same things _"the airplane…..I'll take the map and search north…. I have to buy a compass, I don't want to get lost…. Oh! I have to learn some Spanish, well, I know some words like hola and adios"_

"Well, you sure got a lot of work to do" said Gerald, thinking Arnold wasn't serious.

The day passed slow for Arnold as he desperately waited for the class to end. The bell rang and he galloped away. As he shifted through the halls with million things on his head he bumped hard on to someone "Auuw!" as both fell on the ground. It was Helga with her pink ribbon, pink dress, her unibrow and her long funky shiny blond hair.

"Arnold!" she sighed "I mean, watch were you're going football headed weirdo!" she mocked.

"Oh Helga, I'm sorry! Didn't see you" he replied as he got up and lent a hand. Helga took it, she noticed Arnold wasn't upset about her attitude and saw some kind of happiness in his eyes, like some kind of frenzy waiting to escape. This made Helga unable to think straight.

"A….. ok…next time I'll… I will…"

"Sorry Helga I've got to go! I'm off to see Mr. Wartz, bye!" and ran like a happy puppy on spring time.

_Did he say Mr. Wartz_ she heavily thought _Did he mean Principal Wartz? What does he want with that stupid goon? _ And those questions tortured her for the rest of the day.

Arnold met up with Gerald who was with Phoebe on the bus stop.

"Are you ready? Oh, hi Phoebe!" Arnold waved.

"Hey Arnold" she said with her joyful tone.

Arnold turned to Gerald and asked "So are you coming Gerald? You can come too Phoebe, if you want to…."

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're going to visit Mr. Wartz, remember him? Our grade school Principal"

"Yes Gerald, I remember…" she rolled her eyes with an annoyed gesture.

"Well Arnold wants to see some stuff, let's go" he held her hand and ushered her into the bus.

Phoebe sat quietly, listening to Gerald and Arnold's conversation. When they arrived, Arnold rang the doorbell once…twice…about to ring it again but Gerald stopped him by saying:

"Relax man, he'll come out"

The door opened and with a grumpy voice Wartz said "Ah, Who's there? Oh, it's you… what do you want kid?"  
"Hello Principal Wartz, it's me, Arnold, I wanted to talk to you, do you have a moment?"

"Well, I am very busy, what is it you want to talk about?"

Arnold bit his lip and played around with his fingers "Amm… about your trip to San Lorenzo"

"What about it?" he rushed.

"Well, emm…. I was…. Well I wanted…" Arnold sighed "Can I go with you?"

"You what?" Wartz scratched his ear sceptical "You want to travel with me?" and began to laugh loudly and finally said no as he slammed his door.

Everyone stood still, neither Gerald nor Phoebe dared to say a word.

"This is not over! I will come every day if I have to!" Arnold's anger showed. A window above the door on the second floor opened.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Wartz happy face came out of the window as he flushed a bucket of water on Arnold "Get out of here slacker!" he shouted.

"Fine!" Arnolds face turned red as he shoved Gerald and Phoebe and walked down the stairs. Once again they had nothing to say until Arnold suddenly said strangely happy.

"It's ok, I'll come back tomorrow ha ha ha"

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other confused.

"Oh Arnold, you always looking for the positive side of everything" Gerald said to which Arnold responded.

"Well, someone's got to do it" with a crescent shaped smile.


	3. Baba O'Riley (Arnold's Persistence)

**Chapter 3: Baba O'Riley (Arnold's Persistence)**

"Oh Helga! I've got some delightful news!" Phoebe wildly said to Helga the next day at Philosophy class "It's about Arnold!" Helga covered Phoebe's mouth "I mean, you know who" she whispered.

Helga's eyes sprung out "Really? Tell me, tell me!" she grabbed Phoebe's shoulders pressing hard. Phoebe nodded and told every single detail of what had happened the day before.

"To the what? The jungle of San Lorupitenco what? What the hell?" she seemed concerned.

"Well, yeah, that's what he said, I have no idea why he would want to go there, with Mr. Wartz…." Phoebe confessed.

"Well whatever the reason is, I'm gonna find out and you Phoebe, you will ask Gerald if he knows" Helga's bossy voice commanded.

"But Helga, I don't think that's…"

"Not know Pheebs, I've got a lot of things to do, call me later will ya"

"Ok" Phoebe muttered to herself for Helga was already out the door.

Just like Arnold promised, he headed to Principal Wartz's home after school only that this time he went alone. The same embarrassing thing happened, Wartz denied and dumped water on him. But Arnold decided to go the next day, going through the same drill but he wouldn't give up.

On a nice windy but sunny day, Phoebe and Gerald were strolling down the park.

"Do you know why Arnold wants to do to the jungle with Principal Wartz?"

Gerald's eyes opened wide.

"Why do you wanna know that babe?"

"Well I was just wondering since it's quite odd a 16 year old would want to venture into an unknown jungle" she was hoping he'd fall for the lie.

"A…well.. I..I don't know… I mean.." Gerald said looking in another direction "I know why, but.. well.. it's personal you know, best friend secrets… I can't tell you… sorry babe.." he scratched his head.

"Oh, ok… I understand" she looked at the ground and suddenly said "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! "

"What!? Are you serious?" he looked puzzled and scared.

"I'm just kidding!" Phoebe laughed.

Helga was watching her Tv program when she received a phone call.

"Hello,….hey Pheebs, what up?" and slipped the straw on her soda.

"I am sorry Helga, I could not find out anything with Gerald, he said it was too personal..."

Helga sighed "I knew that would happen, oh well, don't worry I'll have to find out the hard way".

Arnold did not give up, he insisted every day after school and Wartz kept bathing him until he got tired of him.

"Alright kid! What is it you want? Can't I live a peaceful evening without you disturbing it?" Wartz groaned "Fine! Come in!" Arnold entered Wartz house.

"Tell me what's on your mind boy, I haven't got all day you know…"

So Arnold went straight to the point.

"I want to go to San Lorenzo with you" he firmly said.

"Are you insane?" as he stared at Arnold's serious look "Why do you want to go? Why me?"

Arnold's thoughts fired up at the speed of light to come up with a lie for he had not thought up a lie till that precise moment.

"Well" he coughed "because I like the jungle, ever since I was I little boy. I always dreamed of going but my grandparents are to old to do such a trip, and well… you are a public figure in the city" Arnold sounded opportunist "an important, responsible working man"

Wartz felt the prestige "Well Shortman, I would like to take you but I can't afford to take you"

"I've got my own money!" he rushed that in.

"You do…mmm… well I still can't take you, I am not your legal tutor, you need a permission from your parents or whoever is in your custody"

"That ain't no obstacle, I can get it!"

"Well…" Wartz looked unsure of what to say next "If you get the permission I'll be happy to take you"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Arnold's enthusiasm and hug made Wartz smile.

The next day in Art class, Arnold jumped in and out of his seat, like a little boy full of caffeine in his blood.

"Gerald! Gerald! I'm going! I'm going!"

"Jeez, Arnold, where?" Gerald desperately shoved Arnold's face off him.

"The jungle! With Mr. Wartz!" He did not notice he was almost shouting to the whole class.

"You're going to the jungle?" Stinky suddenly crept behind them.

"Arnold is going to the jungle?" Sid appeared curiously on the scene.

"Arnold is going to the jungle everyone!" Harold's noisy voice caught everyone's attention.

"Shut up stupid!" Arnold said.

A great silence filled the room but soon every ran to Arnold's desk asking all sorts of questions.  
_"Really?" "When?" "Who's taking you?"_

"Tell us Arnold!" a goofy Eugene face startled Gerald.

"Ok, ok!" Arnold snapped "Yes I'm going…. Happy?"

"We're going" Gerald coughed that in.

"Is it like a fieldtrip?" Nadine asked.

"Can I go too?" Sheena smiled.

"Me too!" someone said.

"Yeah me too!" another said at the end of the crowd.

"Can we all go? It will be fun! Like the good old days!" Stinky suggested which caused a riot in the classroom.

Arnold could not concentrate with so much noise flying around in the air, soon he got stressed out and cried "Ok ok! You can all come! Just get the money and permission, I'll talk to Wartz, just leave me alone!" and everyone sat back on their seats joyfully chatting.

_Oh great, how am I going to convince Principal Wartz to take us all, I barely convinced him to take my sorry ass, here is another mess I got myself into_ Arnold's worried mind sang.


	4. Sentimental Journey (Time to Pack)

**Chapter 4: Sentimental Journey (Time to pack)**

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Arnold complained.  
"Don't worry man, everyone will forget soon enough" Gerald confidently said.  
"No, they always remember! I know they will… they are counting on me, I guess I'm gonna have to try"  
"Suit yourself then" Gerald rolled his eyes.  
"No wait! I know what to do!" Arnold said conspiring in his head.

Wartz's house was full of teenagers, screaming, laughing and shaking all around, making a tremendous frenzy that made the neighbors peer through their windows to see the riot. Wartz could not stand the rackety and screamed "Ahhhh! Alrigth ! Fine you can come! Just get the damn permission and money. We are leaving on Christmas vacation! " he continued giving information, he also said the amount of money they needed approximately. _This has become a fieldtrip rather than a vacation_ Wartz thought.

"I knew this would work" Arnold grinned.  
"Haha, yeah, you sure know how to blow someone's mind" Gerald laughed.

The months passed slow for Arnold, it wasn't until November when he told his grandparents about the trip.

"Are you sure about this Arnold?" Phil asked, he seemed worried.  
"Positive grandpa, I've been waiting so long for this chance, you've got to sign the permission, please!" Arnold begged.

"Aaa… I don't know… what do you say Pookie?"Gertie was dressed as 50's rock and roller with a black leather jacket and right blue jeans.

"So… Buddy Holly wants to make his airplane trip! I say he must, he has got a concert to give, mustn't let the fans down" She said with a lunatic tone.

"Oh you old mad sack!" Phil muttered, Arnold had a sad puppy face straight into Phil's eyes "Alright, alright… you can go… I guess you are old enough to take care of yourself…"

"Thanks grandpa! You're the best!" said Arnold as he hung on Phil's neck.

On December, everyone was excited, it seemed that most of the Art class students got permission to go. Eugene was going, Stinky, Sid and Harold had no problem on getting consent from their parents. Sheena, Nadine and Rhonda had just joined the adventure and off course Gerald and Phoebe were going. The only one who hadn't got the permission signed was Helga. She had spent more time stalking Arnold to find out the reason of the trip rather than getting consent to travel.

_How am I going to get permission, Bob won't let me go so far, and Miriam….hum_ Helga thought as she gave an evil laugh.

Miriam was sleeping on a couch as usual when Helga got home _Looks like the hangover will never pass for Miriam_ she thought. Helga took out a sheet of paper from her backpack and shook Miriam's shoulder.

"Miriam! Miriam! Wake up! Wake up you Lazy goon!"  
" naa… wha.. wha…?" her glasses were over her forehead and she went back to sleep.

"Miriam! Damn it! Wake up!" Helga rose her arm and slapped hard Miriam's face _Plack!_

"Ahh... what happened?...Oh Helga… what is it honey?"

"Here" she handed the copy "sign it!" Helga ordered.

"What is it?" Miriam asked with a loud yawn.

"Ah nothing, it's just for a school trip, nothing to brag about"

"Ah… alright" Miriam signed it and spread herself back on the sofa.

"Well that was easy" Helga boasted "Now, how am I gonna get the money from Bob?"

On that evening, Bob was busy watching his new 60" plasma screen, angrily happy as always.

"Hey bob" Helga hesitated.

"Eh? …What?" he groaned.

"Emm I need some equipment for Art class, VERY expensive equipment"

"Aha.. Aha…" he drooled hypnotized by the screen.

"Can you give me money to buy them?"

"Eh… what?.. ah yeah yeah, go play with your dolls or something"

The next day when Helga woke up, Bob wasn't home but he left an envelope next to her bed with a little note:

Hope this is enough

Helga's eyes almost fell out when she saw the amount Bob had given her, one grand. She never thought getting much from Bob, she expected at least $400 o less.

The last day of school came and everyone was overexcited. In Art class many conversations took place with all kinds of topics _'I bought a hat for the sun' 'I fetched a survival book' 'Have you seen my new bag? I can put almost anything in it'_

"Alright everyone!" Gerald's voice spread through the classroom "Listen up, all those who are going to the jungle come with me and list in you complete names, leave the permission and the bid for the ticket to ride!"  
Everyone pushed themselves wanting to be the first one.  
"Make a line people… come on, this way"

"How did you manage to obtain consent from your parents?" Phoebe asked Helga.

"Ah… nothing, just some good old tricks" Helga winked an eye as they listed their names in.

"Anyone else?... Anyone?... Alright then, listen guys, we'll call you as soon as Wartz notifies us where we will meet and when we'll leave!" Arnold shouted and as everyone left.

After school, they went right away to Wartz's home and gave him the list of the students and money for the airplane tickets.  
Wartz had a feeble smile on his face "I'll call you tomorrow after I buy the tickets" and closed the door.

The rest of the day did not have anything worth narrating about, except that Arnold spent the whole evening reading his journal. Reliving the adventures of Stella and Miles, the green eyed people, San Lorenzo, Eduardo and how he was born in the middle of disaster, soon Arnold fell asleep.

That night when he flew to the dream world, he had a queer dream, everything was dark and cold.

"_Help me!"_ a thin man with long dirty hair and a long beard gasped the words out. Arnold could not see his face, he was on his knees and tied up by the hands. His limbs told he hadn't eaten in a long time. Then, a song was heard _"Gonna take a sentimental journey…. Seven, that's the time we leave, at seven…." _

"_There is no hope, there is nothing... NOTHING!"_ the odd man said as he began to cry. A loud sound making his dream vibrate, woke Arnold up feeling dizzy, his cell phone rang.

"mm… a.. Hellooo…" Arnold answered.

"Hey Arnold, it is I, Principal Wartz"

Arnold snapped out of his trance "Hey principal, how's it going?" He tried hard not to sound fatigued.  
"I'm fine, listen, I've got the tickets and we are leaving on Monday at 7pm, I'll see you all on the airport's grand hall at 5pm, do not forget"

"I won't" Arnold's thrilling voice replied.

"Alright kid, I'll see you then, bye."

After eating his late breakfast at 12:00, Arnold spurt out through the door and made way to Gerald's, where they spent the day calling their classmates and notified them about the trip.

"Hello, Helga?" Arnold's voice soothed Helga's ear.

"Oh Arnold" she sighed but soon fell down her cloud of tenderness "Hey Arnoldo, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the trip, we are leaving on Monday, we'll meet on the airport's hall at 5pm"

"I'll be there"

"Great! See you on Monday …sweet dreams!"

Helga melted when she heard that, there was no way to avoid Arnold's charms, she thought. Helga suddenly fell to the ground as she hugged her phone which caused it to end the call.

"Oh no! I accidently hung up on him!" She lamented the rest of the night.


	5. Midnight Voyage (Another Strange Dream)

**Chapter 5: Midnight Voyage (Another Strange Dream)**

Monday had come surprisingly fast, Arnold had his backpack done. He packed a compass, goggles, boxers, shirts, socks, toothpaste, a toothbrush, energy bars, gloves, his cell phone charger, an extra battery and a sleeping bag.  
Arnold met up with Gerald at the bus station with Phoebe and Helga. They took the bus exactly at 4 pm heading to the airport. Everyone was already there, Principal Wartz chatted with a white man showing off a great beard and mustache.  
As they got off the bus, Nadine greeted them by asking "Have you seen the man Principal Wartz is talking to?"

"Oh yeah, who is he?" Gerald asked confused, making the other feel the same.

"You don't recognize him? Oh boy! He is…"

"Hello guys!" a delicate voice made them turn around, Mr. Simmons stood perfectly still. He hadn't changed much, slender body, bony arms and a long beard with a good looking mustache. He wore brown shoes, a purple shirt and a very elegant vest.

"It's Mr. Simmons!" they joyfully said at the same time as they ran to hug him. The teens were delighted to see him, even Helga had a smile drawn on her sublime face.

"Alright, alright, calm down, calm down!" Wartz came into sight "I knew I was going to need help with so many children, so I called Mr. Simmons who gladly joined the adventure, isn't that right Mr. Simmons?" Wartz friendly said.

"Precise, we are all going to have a special time, aren't we?" Simmons asked.

Wartz took out a list and began "Alright kids, I'm gonna call your names and you will fetch your ticket" The list had the names:

_Arnold_

_Brainy_

_Curly_

_Eugene_

_Gerald_

_Harold_

_Helga_

_Nadine_

_Phoebe_

_Rhonda_

_Sheena_

_Sid_

_Simmons_

_Sophia_

_Stinky_

_Trevor_

_Velda_

_Violet_

_Wartz_

Wartz called everyone and passed list to make sure everyone was there. They started letting in passengers at 5:30pm and at 7pm everyone sat ready to go.

"You alright man?" Gerald asked when he noticed Arnold's face turned pale.

"Yeah, totally…" Arnold forced a smile, he had never been on a plane before, he admitted he felt paranoid. The plane engines roared and everyone cheered.

Sheena sat next to Eugene, Rhonda and Nadine sat on the _"Vip"_ site while Harold, Sid and Stinky made jokes on the back of the plane. Curly sat with Brainy, Phoebe and Helga sat on the seats behind Gerald and Arnold.

The day had become night, Arnold glared outside his window, the plane was going at high speed now and elevated in the air. His stomach crumbled as the gained height, and then it was nothing, nothing but the black sky.

"This is so exciting, we are on our way to the jungle, can you believe it Helga?" Phoebe asked overjoyed.

"I know, who would of thought we'd be here with all these loons on a plane to a jungle, all thanks to that football head" Helga grunted "I'll be back Pheebs, gonna take a leak"  
Helga got up and walked down the aisle and saw some empty seats on the back. She sat and glared to make sure no one was around and finally took out her locket.

"Oh my brave wandering traveler, Arnold, my love, my moonlight, what is it that you long for alone in the cold? My solitary soul seeks every night for you, in hope of finding a cure to this unfortunate lure" Helga hugged tight her locket to her chest "I promised the stars above eternal adoration to you and I will never break the bond. My blond haired angel…" She stopped when she heard a gasping sound behind her seat. Helga peered between the seats and saw Brainy. Her wrath made her catapult over the seats to Brainy to receive a painful beat.

Arnold showed amazement when he saw the moon outside his window. It was almost full and shone all its charms with radiant beams inciting him to enter the dream world.  
Another bizarre dream made its way through.

"_They are dead! We got here too late!"_ he heard voices, everything was dark, with many leaves, trees and a shrine. A sudden woman's sorrow made Arnold's nape shiver.

A third man appeared weeping with a strange accent _"No…no! This can't be true! I refuse to believe this nonsense!"_

"_Come on! We've got to go!"_ the first man shouted as the bushes and trees shook violently.

"_What is that?"_ the female screamed.

"_Holly fuck! Run! Run!"_

The ground quaked, twigs snapped, birds flew and shadows crept as queer noises and sounds became unbearable.

The three persons escaped as fast as they could but ran in to an ambush.

"_We're surrounded! Noooooooooooo!"_

Everything turned dark again like a segue to another dream. Many people were hung by their hands, some on the ground, others tied to trees or tied up on the bloody ground and they all looked like explorers.

"_Wait no! What are you doing! Please leave me alone, what are you ..aaaaghh!"_ there were screams and sorrow as the sound of flesh being smashed by an artifact froze everyone.

"_What the fuck! I've got to get out of here!"_ someone groaned, women and men screams filled the dream with fire rising up in the air.

"_Untie me, I beg you!" some man begged, as he tried to untie his hands "Aaghh, come on! Aagh!...I'm free!... don't move! Don't move! Let me…. Ugh… god damn it! Don't fucking move! Agh… shit!... come on!... yes! Let's go!"_

Three figures ran towards Arnold, he could not move, his legs did not respond.

"_Arnold is that you! Move! Let's go, we've got to get out of here!" a man shouted desperately as he got closer "Come on! We've got to go! Run, run! Arnoooooooooooooold"_

Arnold woke up sweating as if he had just gotten out of shower.

"Arnold! Wake up you doofus" Helga stared from the seat in front of his "What's wrong with you?"

Arnold took a glare around, he seemed lost until he finally realized where he was. Everyone played around the plane, their excitement filled the aisles.

"Are you ok?" Helga insisted surprisingly concerned.

"Oh, yeah Helga, thanks, It just had an unpleasant dream, that's all" Arnold answered trying to hide his fear "Where is Gerald?"

"Ahh… he's busy with Phoebe, you don't wanna know"

"Oh… I see" he still felt paralyzed of horror "Helga…." Arnold blushed "Will… will you seat with me… just a little while?" he peered out the window to avoid Helga's reaction.

_Arnold asked me to seat with him _she sighed_ Arnold wants to seat with me_

"Emm… alright… but no funny business! You got that football head?"

"Alright Helga" he nodded with a tender smile.

Helga sat next to him as he hugged her arm and placed his head on her shoulder which instantly made Helga's eyes pop open as she melted inside.


	6. The Great Gig in the Sky

**Chapter 6: The Great Gig in the Sky (Moonlight Brawl)**

The airplane had just arrived, everyone was thrilled. It was still dark outside, but daylight was not far away. As they got off the plane, the class was escorted by an odd brown skinned man with a mustache. He wore brown boots, green pants, a hat and a long machete hanging by his belt.

"Hello, my name is Roberto, you may call me Robert if you want. I will be your guide to the San Lorenzo jungle. Are you ready to venture into the wild?" his accent was notorious.

"Of course we are" Simmons incitingly said "Aren't we all guys?" they all had a positive react.

"Well" the odd guide said with a grin "I don't know why someone would want to go to San Lorenzo, it is not a children's playground you know"

In that moment an uncomfortable silence was born.

"Ah, but don't worry" he chuckled "with me, you have nothing to worry about" he really tried hard to pronounce that last line.

He ushered the way to a lake, where six boats made out of wood flouted. The travelers distributed themselves and began to row the oars through the crystal water.

The sight of a dim sunlight through the top of the enormous trees was unexplainable. The sun came delaying through the trees, sending gentle beams of the colours of the rainbow.

_I am finally here, don't worry Mom, Dad, I'm coming to rescue you, soon enough_ Arnold thought. He could not believe he was just a _'map'_ away from his parents, although the jungle was far off his imagination _I've got to play this right, must not rush, they can not find out the real reason I am here_

They soon reached the other side of the lake, they stepped out of the boats and entered the wild life. It was much too real for them, animals, the hot weather, moistly air and green life smell. Rhonda screamed as a huge spider fell on her shoulder.

"Ah! Get it off, get it off!" Harold quickly smacked the spider to the ground.

"Oh I forgot, be careful, there are many deadly insects that roam" Roberto warned.

Rhonda had a pale expression, she was not enjoying the trip.

"Are there any civilizations, clans, tribes in the jungle?" Phoebe was interested to know.

"Well, there was a tribe called _The Green Eyed People_" Arnold's attention was forced onto Roberto the strange guide "But they were hardly seen by any traveler, no one knows where they are, there is no map known to man that could lead you to them" Arnold gulped saliva as Gerald intercalated nervous sights.

The hiked till it got dark, stopped in a suitable place to make a fire and sat around it in a grand circle. Everyone passed the sausages when Roberto made an appearance with some kind of dead animal.

"I brought food!" he called out "anyone hungry?" but no one answered, everyone was grossed out by the lifeless animal in his hand "don't tell me you're only gonna eat those sausages"

"Well not really, we got more food, actually, we've got plenty of food" Simmons answered as Principal Wartz said "I would like to have some of what you brought"

"Alright! Anyone else?" the guide gladly asked but silence rule the campsite "ah, you don't know what you are missing… well if anyone wants just ask" and left.

Late at night when the moon let it's sublime light illuminate the grounds, the students chatted in the circle, some left for bathroom breaks, others ate and ate till they couldn't bear no more food inside them.  
Rhonda seemed calm after her spider experience, unluckily for Eugene, he had got a strange allergy. He had welts and rashes on his arms and legs.

There also were four other classmates that weren't in the 4th grade like the rest. They were Sophia, Velda, Trevor and Violet. Trevor was extremely handsome, Sophia very wise, Violet was self worshiping, if you though Rhonda was awful than Violet was worse. And finally there was Velda, who had a crush on Arnold and enjoyed telling him whenever she got the chance. Velda was quite beautiful, long blond hair, tall and a bitter rude attitude. Helga and Velda hated each other. Helga knew she liked Arnold and Velda hated her for her beauty.

"Last Christmas vacation, me and my family went to Madrid. My dear parents bought me all kinds of expensive clothes…" Rhonda basked.

"Expensive clothing? I'd say you stole your rags from a homeless in the street" Violet mocked Rhonda.

Everyone in the circle let out a surprised cry, for no one had ever offended Rhonda in that manner.

"Ex… excuse me?" Rhonda stammered.

"I SAID, YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Violet's tune rose to scorn.

Rhonda sprung off the ground in one jump and replied "Say it to my face you prick!"

There was an offended reaction on Violet's facial expressions as she got on her feet "Oh you don't know who you are dealing with, you stupid cunt!"

The two girls were about to clash when Mr. Simmons interfered between them "Alright girls, there is no need to fight, come on….here Rhonda, sit over here" Simmons took Rhonda far away from Violet as she gave Rhonda a victorious yet mocking glance.

Helga chuckled and mocked "Gossip queens on the ring, haha… how pathetic"

"What are you laughing about cocksucker?" Velda said threatening.

Helga was really confused "Are you talking to me?" she turned her around to see if someone was behind her.

"Yes you! Are you deaf?"

_Oh boy, this is getting tense_ Phoebe feared.

"Stupid, deaf and ugly… poor hel...aaaaghh!" Helga launched herself onto Velda, tackling her to the ground.  
Velda and Helga both began to throw straight punches as Rhonda ran back directly to Violet and colliding hard on her. Phoebe ran to them.

"Please girls, stop this nonsense!"

"aaaawww… poor little Asian fish breathed whore can't handle seeing her filthy girlfriend fight" Sophia's hatred rained on Phoebe.

Phoebe knew fighting wasn't prudent, but her feet answered to Sophia's direction.

"Alright let's go!" and Phoebe screamed as she ran to fight Sophia.

Arnold quickly ran to them to avoid another fight but fell hard on the ground when Trevor stuck out his foot.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Arnold complained laying on the ground.

Trevor ignored his complains and said "Don't you think Helga and Velda look _hot _on the ground?"

_Do not get angry, don't get angry_ Arnold said to himself but his patience perished when he heard Trevor say

"Oh, yeah… Helga, drag yourself like the whore that you are! Oh yeah..aaagh!" Arnold introduced Trevor to the brawl.

A quarrel was born that night, everyone fought without a reason.

"_Harold! Why did you eat my sausage? You little pig, give it back!" Stinky punched Harold._

"_Oh, hey sid" Eugene happily said._

"_Shut up dumbass" Sid replied and hammered onto him._

_Nadine stepped away from the hassle and accidently bumped with Sheena._

"_Oh, sorry Sheena"_

"_Hey!" Sheena's mad respond scared Nadine, then, somehow they were on the ground pulling each other's hair._

"_On guard!" Curly demanded Gerald to do so._

"_Oh come on man!... What's the matter with yo…" But Curly was already on Gerald._

Helga's fist crushed Velda's left cheek and lower part of the eye.  
"Not so pretty now, are you Velda?" Helga boasted, but her pride did not last long for as soon as Helga finished her line, Velda punched her right on the nose, shoving Helga to the ground as she got on top of her.

"How dare you touch my face! I will perish you!" Velda roared and began to jab with rage but Helga poked her eye and once again threw her far away on the ground. Helga had an amazing wit at fighting. Velda stood on the ground when Helga began to kick her till she got tiered.

"What should we do?" Simmons's worried voice sang.

"Let them kill each other" The odd guide said free on any guilt.

"There is nothing we can do…. They'll get tiered, eventually" Wartz said.

The quarrel did not last more than 5 minutes, but they were eternal. When it finally was over, the class sat down again in a circle as if nothing had happened. With black eyes, scratches, sweat and dirt on them, they stood quiet. The silence let the adventurers hear the beauty of the night at the jungle.

The peace was disturbed with a chuckled that ended up in a tremendous laugh that lasted.

"What the hell happened guys?" Eugene giggled with a black eye.

No one answered until another laugh was heard, Harold was belly laughing on the ground, then everyone laughed except for Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, Sophia, Trevor, Velda and violet who glanced at each other.

The night passed, getting darker every minute. Soon the stars shone all their beauty. Some classmates went to sleep in tents while others stood by the fire like Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald who contemplated the wood burn. Arnold felt awkward sitting next to them so he got on his feet.

"I'll be back guys" he told them as they nodded. He strode away from the campsite until he entered an open field full of tall grass that led to a hill.

The Moon was full and filled the hill with its silver light. Faraway on that mount, someone laid hypnotized by the big round satellite. Arnold could hear a girl's voice recite a poem _Oh most luminous orb and indigo sky..._ Arnold walked slowly towards her _Oh lunar sphere, taunting from above…_  
As he got closer he noticed it was Helga, alone with the moon, stars and gloomy night. Arnold got hit by a heavy déjà-vu, as a mystical dream flashed through his head. A dream he had never forgotten, it never faded away, it was too special too him.

(Dreamscape)

"_What are you doing exactly?" Arnold asked._

"_Oh you know, just reciting some poetry… you see, I was going to see a movie but then I noticed the moon here and decide I rather watch it instead. It's just so inspiring, don't you think?" Hilda said._

(End of Dreamscape)

Arnold's heart went _'boom'_ when he finally got to the hill and saw Helga sitting on the grass staring at the moon.

"Hi Helga" he blushed hiding his hands behind him.

"Ah?...Oh hey Arnold" she said admiring the silver queen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just reciting some poetry. You see, I was going to return and kick Velda's ass but then I noticed the moon here and decide I rather watch it instead. It's just so inspiring, don't you think?" She turned around to see Arnold with her eyes shining in love.

Arnold's legs shivered as he felt his stomach compress, he had never seen that side of Helga before.

"Yeah… she is" Arnold shook his drunk head "Can I join you?"

"Of course football head, sit down right next to me" Helga answered in such a peaceful tone, bewitched by the moon's charms. Arnold sat next to her unsure of what to do next, so he just waited until she spoke.

"I wish every night could be like tonight" her soothing voice touched Arnolds heart.

_What's happening to me?_ he thought as he glared Helga _She… she looks… she looks so beautiful_ his heart suddenly was struck by millions of tiny thunder, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and her lips _Should I kiss her? No no… she will kill me! I can't…. do it! Come on! Do it! No… I can't I am too afraid_

"I made a vow to the stars and the moon above…" Arnold heard Helga say looking at the sky "I promised… eternal… lo…" but she stopped.

Arnold's heart began to pound his chest when he heard Helga. She turned her head looking straight into his soul. Her eyes shone a mystic joy, like the one you get when you first fall in love.

"Arnold" she resumed "I … Arnold I…" her sublime voice and moonlight on her face taunted Arnold to kiss her, but he controlled himself.

Helga did not finish what she was saying, and turned her sight back to the sky I want you, I want you so bad… I love you, but I can't tell you she thought, looking at her shaky hands What are you talking about? This is your chance! she tried to motivate herself Do I, do it now!... no! no!... I can't, shut up! Shut up! she closed her eyes, a war took place in her conscience Kiss him!... no don't!... do it! do it!... no! no! she finally screamed and Arnold jumped.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked with eyes wide opened.

"Sorry about that bucko, I'm alright" she smiled and laid her head on Arnold's shoulder holding his arm.

That made Arnold feel strangely comfortable and marry at the same time, feeling the so called butterflies in his stomach.

_I am so happy right now!_ Helga thought as the bright moonlight bonded the two innocent lovers.


	7. The Narrow Way I (The search)

**Chapter 7: The Narrow way I (The search)**

The next day, the Art class adventurers woke up by the annoying sound of the mysterious guide cutting something.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready" Roberto said.

"What is that smell?" Sid wondered.

"It smells great!" Stinky told Sid.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Harold hungrily said and walked to the guide. They all ate what Roberto cooked without asking what it was, hunger dominated their thoughts.

"This is good, really good" Simmons cheerfully complemented "What is it?"

"Thank you, thank you, it is Yauhitl testicles and guts" Roberto answered without a hesitating.

The whole class stood still, unsure if they heard right till Eugene got up running behind a bush and vomit. The sound of his puke falling on the ground dazed everyone's stomach, making them throw up as well. Some did not mind, like Phoebe, she thought it was quite interesting. Harold would eat anything he could put in his mouth. And Wartz was thrilled to eat exotic food.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Helga exploded once her puke was through "Why would you give us such a disgusting thing to eat!"

The crew had to eat their own food, the same goo old sausages and energetic fake food, but it was better than eating testicles of some odd animal whose name was hard to pronounce.

After their meal, they made deeper into the wild. Rhonda had a bad experience once again and used Harold to carry her.

"Watch it!" Rhonda grunted as a leaf smacked her "Ouch! Harold! Be careful! "She said hitting his nape.

"Hey! I'm trying! It isn't easy carrying you through these unstable grounds!" Harold complained.

"Oh shut up and keep your eyes on the road… look out! Aggh!" And Rhonda got hit by another branch.

They strode for a while, but something was missing.

"Where is Arnold?" Sheena suddenly asked. Helga's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sheena.

"Arnold!" some yelled searching around.

_Oh no! My love! How could we leave him behind! How could I leave him all alone in this creepy jungle!_ Helga lamented as she remembered the night before with the moon and stars.

Gerald felt quite angry at him, telling himself "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why wouldn't you ask me to come?"

"Oh no! This is bad, really bad!" Mr. Simmons regretfully said. Wartz didn't say anything, he just stood by a tree with an angry look on his face.

"Oh Christ, what are we going to do? Poor Arnold must be madly scared!" Simmons continued.

"Relax relax, we will look for him, he mustn't be far away" Roberto said "Let's hope he doesn't get eaten though"

"Eaten!" Helga cried.

"Oh calm down little girl, we'll find him"

They went back to the campsite, the guide knelt searching for clues.  
"This way!" he claimed, the rest followed through a narrow way that led to an open field with a hill on the end. Helga remembered the place, she could even see herself and Arnold on that hill. She felt terrible, horrible thoughts spread through her head I don't want to lose you she bit her lip and held tears from escaping her eyes.

They stopped on the hill and peeped out only to see the grand height and the lake at the bottom that looked deep. Roberto calculated the hill was 100 meters high.

"It seems the odd shaped boy went down" the guide predicted.

"Are you saying Arnold climbed his way down this tremendously high hill?" Mr. Simmons asked feeling the vertigo take over his body.

"That's right, and we will go down as well if you want to find him"

Some students were terrified of the idea of climbing down like Phoebe and Rhonda, unlike Helga, she already was making her way down. She did not care if the others followed, she only wanted to find her wandering love.  
Using all her wit, she managed to climb down the 100 meters and jump into the shiny lake. Everyone was amazed at Helga's ability and will to find their missing classmate.

"Wow, Helga is crazy" Stinky said astonished.

"How desperate must she be to find Arnold?" Sid added.

"What are you waiting for you boneheads?!" Helga shouted swimming in the lake "Let's go!" she insisted.

"Alright teens, you heard the lady, follow me" Roberto said guiding the way down.

They slowly descended the rocky mount, it was moistly full of moss.

"Don't look down, don't look down" Eugene muttered and slipped with the humid moss making him fall. Eugene screamed but Sheena was able to grab his leg using all her strength.

"Don't let me go!" Eugene begged.

"I am… trying" Sheena gasped "Some one… hee… help me… I can't hold on.. any longer…." But no one could help, they would fall along Eugene if they tried to do such a risky stunt like that "I can't hold on…" Sheena's face became red, but suddenly Eugene said calmly.

"It's alright Sheena…. You can let go, don't worry about me" he swallowed saliva when he looked down at the far away lake.

"No… I can't let you go… I won't!" She yelled shaking.

"But you will fall off too if you don…Aaahh!" Eugene and Sheena yelled as they fell down. Everyone gasped as they saw them fall. _Splash!_ The tension filled everyone's worried mind, Sheena and Eugene did not come out of the deep water. Bubbles came popping from beneath as they finally ascended gasping for air. Both began to laugh hugging each other.

"We're ok!" Sheena and Eugene shouted. The students and adults felt relieved and continued to climb down.  
When they finally did and jump in and out of the lake, they followed once again the guide as he examined the grounds going deeper and deeper through the wild and into the dark forest.


	8. The Grand Vizier's Garden Party Part II

**Chapter 8: Grand Vizier's Garden Party Part II (Haunted labyrinth of flowers)**

Arnold took his compass out and scanned the map _Alright, let's see. I am right here he repeated in his head now I've got to go north… right this way…._

Arnold cocked his head up and saw a mighty green wall made of leaves. Arnold gulped as he glared the strange spooky place. The leaves were sharp, with many colours, green, red, blue, violet, pink and even black. They seemed to move slowly on its own, something amazing and never seen before by Arnold.

He saw once again the map and read "_Haunted labyrinth of flowers_". The name did not sound friendly but Arnold's will was stronger.

"Alright, let's do this then" he said to himself with a confident look on his face.

He stepped right in front of the mystical wall, he searched for a way in, a door perhaps, but found nothing. Arnold kept searching until the leaves opened in a sudden move luring him the way to a cave.

The cavern was beautiful, it was made out of glorious flowers of all colours from top to bottom. The cave got darker as he slowly walked deeper in, strange sounds surrounded his ears. Arnold's eyes got used to the gloom and the way became a bit clear to his eyes. There were many tunnels, all filled with flowers and flora.

It was confusing, Arnold did not know where to go, the map did not lead the way. He took the left tunnel only to find more darkness and even more tunnels.  
_I'll go north all the way and soon I must be out of this place_ Arnold thought and took his compass out and had a great surprise. The compass did not work in that place, for it was spinning in all directions at a fast speed.

_Where now?_

A sudden hard crash sounded behind him scaring him. Arnold turned around but saw nothing but the great black, he was still as a statue, with a grim expression. The sound began to echo again, only this time, it got closer and closer, louder and louder. Panic overtook Arnold as he fled. The noise was like some kind of agonizing fiend, dragging itself through the tunnels.

"_Auuuuugh!" _Arnold heard right behind his ear, he felt how his back was stung by millions of tiny needles feeling a cold fear. Unable to see what was behind him, Arnold let out a girly scream. As he ran faster towards another tunnel, he smashed on a dead-end.

Arnold's head had hit hard on the cave, but immediately got on his feet and returned to the tunnel he was before. The monstrous sound had stopped, Arnold stood quietly still to listen if the fiend was around. Tension was killing him glaring at the dark alley. Since there wasn't any sign of the monster, he decided to walk again but stopped when the sound banged right in front of him. The fiend and Arnold did not seem to see each other, the gloom was too blinding for both, and they could only hear each other. Limping steps came from the monster's direction, Arnold slowly stepped backwards crushing the flowers. Everything was fine till he ran into a rock and collapsed on the ground.

"_Aaauuugh_!" the dimensionless thing roared while Arnold crawled backwards and on to his feet.

He ran as fast as he could in the narrow cave, he felt the monster right on his back and its moans heavier. He did not stop when a dim glimpse appeared at the far end.

"The exit!" he screamed getting closer and closer. Just before the end, the fiend bit Arnold's left upper arm. He yelled in agony but managed to escape alive. The light hit Arnold's face blinding his sight making him fall and roll down hill. Arnold hit rocks, branches, bushes, some more rocks and finally stopped. Arnold toddled through the long grass and found a tree to lean on.

The sky had a purplish colour, Arnold was astonished when he saw the beautiful place he ended up in. Enormous trees, lots of flowers everywhere and a crystal clear lake. Birds sang and butterflies flew all around. A burning ache on his left arm made Arnold stumble on his knees.

_What the hell?_ he thought as he looked at his arm. It bled, a deep wound made his blood spurt out fast. Arnold held it tight, pressing it together to avoid losing blood. His shirt turned red and a red liquid filled Arnold's hand. Soon he became dizzy, then relaxed and finally he didn't seem to mind.

_This place … sure is… bea… wonderful_ he thought and fainted.

Dreamscape

"_Run, run!... Faster come on!" a man ran along two other shadows._

"_Oh god!... Was that… Were they really eating…" a woman cried. _

"_Shut up! Shut up!"_

"_Aaaahh!" another man shouted in pain as he fell on the mud "I got hit! I got hit!"_

_The woman and man returned to save their fallen mate but the fallen quickly yelled._

"_Don't! save yourselves! There is no hope for me anymore! Go! Now! Run! Go!"_

"_But.."_

"_Go! Now!" he furiously yelled. The couple fled as they were told by the other man, something or someone chased them._

"_They are getting closer!" the female gasped._

"_Don't look back and keep running! Come… Aaaah!" The male screamed._

"_What hap… Aaagh!" she yelled too. Both of the persecuted were struck by some kind of dart._

"_What the fuck is this?" _

"_Oh no, oh god no! Miles! We got hit! We won't make it! We're going to die!" her sorrow turned into tears._

"_No! It's not time to give up! Come on! Run faster!"_

_They sped the way with all their energy reserved until they reached a secret place._

"_Look! Look! A pyramid" The man pointed with his finger "We have to climb it! Please… come on! Don't give up on me Stella! Please!" The man said as he cried._

"_I… can't go… on, I am too tired" her eyes slowly closed._

"_Then I'll have to carry you!"_


	9. In Spite of All the Danger

**Chapter 9: In spite of all the danger (The Mystic Queen)**

"I am not crossing that filthy creek" Violet said.

"Me neither" Rhonda snapped.

"Oh get out of the way princess, I'll show you!" Helga pushed away the two girls and walked into the creek until it reached her neck, then she swam to the other side.

"Helga is really worried for Arnold" Stinky said to Sid.

"I know, what's up with her?" Sid replied.

The rest of the crew began to cross motivated by Helga, Eugene lost his shoes after crossing.

"Oh man! My shoes!" Eugene lamented.

"Well, I will not cross, I am a lady" Rhonda said "Harold! Carry me through! Now!"  
Harold ran to her as she climbed his back. Violet envied Rhonda's ability to manipulate minds.

"Stinky! Carry me through!" Violet ordered.

"Me?" he widened his eyes.

"Yes you loser, do it now!"

"But.."

"NOW!" she screamed.

Stinky mounted Violet on his back and began to cross but a sneeze made stinky lose his balance and fall into the water along with Violet.

"You stupid jerk! Stupid! Stupid! You stupid prick!" Violet roared with her red face. Helga mocked Violet.

"Shut up Helga! Maybe you are used to live in filth, but I am not. And anyway, I am not the one desperately to find my lost little boyfriend" Violet shouted to attract attention. Helga blushed but soon her blush turned angry red.

"Take that back bucko! Or I will make you shove it up your asshole, you little twit!"

"Oh really? Arnold won't be here to save your sorry ass when I beat the crap out of you!" Violet said still in the water.

Helga gritted her teeth.

"There is no time to lose" Roberto the mysterious guide interfered "your friend may be in great danger, we must hurry the pace!"

"Fine!" Helga gave up and followed the guide.

Nadine was fascinated by the insects she found along the way. She kept some in jars and placed them in her pack. Sheena and Eugene were closer than ever since their almost death experience, they giggled together all the way. Curly strode next to Brainy, he felt jealous of Harold –_How can I show Rhonda I am a great guy? I've got to get rid of that fat ass Harold and then I can seduce her- _Curly conspired and let an evil laugh out.

Gerald and Phoebe followed behind, Gerald had an awful look on his face, an angry yet worried expression.  
-_Why didn't you take me along Arnold?_- he thought.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh.. yeah, don't worry babe, I just hope Arnold is all right"

They hiked a tall mount full of enormous trees, bigger than Mighty Pete. Then, they were walking slowly on an edge of a high rock mount. The height was frightening and Sheena almost fell off. They crossed the dangerous edge and got to a green wall with a heavy waterfall next to it.

"What now?" Helga groaned.

"It's a dead-end" Principal Wartz unpleasantly said.

"I don't understand… the boy came this way" the guide said confused "Maybe he climbed the leafy wall" he continued.

"Wait!" Helga reacted as she focussed her sight on the leaves, they seemed to move. She walked towards the grand vertical structure and touched a purple flower. The leaves sprung wide open showing the flower cave, dark and its fresh smell. Helga entered fearless.

"Helga wait!" Mr. Simmons yelled but she completely ignored him.

"Helga don't go! Wait!" Phoebe screamed as Helga's shadow disappeared in the darkness of the cavern.

The cave became darker and black and didn't seem to end. Helga felt the flowers all around, on her head and on her feet. There was something odd about that place, something mischievous and magical. A great moan emitted behind Helga which made her heart beat raise in a second.

"What the fuck!" Her eyes had a grim look "Who's there?" the moans got louder and closer to her "Shit!"

Helga fled, she couldn't see anything, but somehow, she felt she knew the way, like if she had already been there before. She followed her mysterious instinct. The thing roared with hunger as she spotted the glimpse of light at the end. Helga had no longer fear, her speed increased breaking through the light. The sudden brightness was blinding to Helga's eyes and she fell down hill, hitting all kinds of things along the way.

"Uuugh" she moaned. Helga got on her feet and shook her head. The place she ended up in was indescribable. Long trees that reached the purple clouds, flowers with colours never seen before and a diamond lake. Birds flew and sang, other animals drank peacefully in the lake and others laid resting.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Helga's inspiration vanished when she saw a body far on the ground and instantly recognized it.

"Arnold!" she yelled and ran to his aid "Arnold! Arnold!" she got on her knees and flipped Arnold. There was blood all over the ground and on his clothes. His left arm had a great wound that still bled.

"Oh, my dear Arnold! What happened?" Helga took her bow from her head and tied it on his wound "Wake up football head! Wake up!" she shook him but he did not move, although he was still breathing.

"Oh no!...wake up…please!...I need you…" She shed tears from her eyes "I am too late… I should have told you how I feel, that night of the full moon… I love you… I do!"

"… He… Hel.. Helga?" Arnold tiredly gasped as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Arnold! You're alright!"

"Helga… where am I?... what happened?"

"I… don't know… I found you here, bleeding… your… your arm had a hole… I covered it with my bow"

"Oh… I remember now… something bit me… hard… and I rolled down to this lake, the last thing I remember was looking at the lake… then… there was you… Helga!" he suddenly reacted "You saved me!"

"Well I… yeah… kinda…" Helga blushed twisting her hands and Arnold hugged her tight. She felt her whole body tingle in sweet surrender as she smelled his sent, Helga held him pressing his arm.

"Ouch!" he complained.

"Oops! Sorry" and both giggled.

"Why did you leave?" Helga asked "You know, I kinda… got worried for you Arnoldo" she shyly said.

"You got worried? For me?" Arnold blushed.

"Well… yeah…I mean… no!... football head… yes… no….I hate you!... shut up!" she got pretty nervous, peered to Arnold's face and he smiled.

"Whatever you say Helga" he replied. A moment of silence took place.

"So why did you leave us?" Helga insisted on knowing the reason. Arnold's gesture went from joyful to gray pale and serious. She noticed the drastic change and decided to change the subject "I'm sorry… we could talk about something else if you want"

"No… don't worry, it's just complicated" silence ruled once again and then he continued " The reason I came to the jungle is.. well… my parents"

Helga seemed confused and her eyes twisted "Your parents?"

"Yes… I am looking for them… look.." he took the folded map from his pocket and gave it to Helga, she analyzed it and still couldn't understand. Arnold noticed that so he began "My parents were…."

Helga paid complete attention while Arnold narrated the story behind his parents. She was crushed by Arnold's unfortunate events, she felt guilty somehow.

"Alas, all this time I have tormented your poor soul…" she cried "I'm sorry... I am sorry for all the bad things I have done to you… from now on, I will never treat you cruel… I am such an idiot!"

"It's ok Helga, none of this is your fault" he held her hands "don't weep, or I will cry too"

She stared at him, his eyes were full of humility, and her heart began to burst out on flames.

"I understand if you want to go now… after all, it is a dangerous journey" He said.

"No! I will go with you! I will help you find your parents or my name is not Helga G. Pataki!"

"You don't have to, I don't want you to get hurt or put you in danger"

"Hurt me?" she laughed "Have you forgotten who you are talking to bucko? I am not the one with a deadly wound on my arm Arnoldo"

Arnold chuckled "Ok, alright then, thanks Helga, that really means a lot"

Helga laid on Arnold as they enjoyed the heavenly sight.


	10. The Narrow Way

**Chapter 10: The Narrow way (The Horrible Cave)**

The long waterfall crashed on the rocks, the birds sang and the breeze created music in the air.

"I am not going in there!" Rhonda pouted as the rest glared the cave.

"But this is the only way" Phoebe said.

"Maybe we can climb" Eugene suggested.

"Move it, I'll give it a try" Sid made his way through the crowd and began to climb. He was high above but the flora shook violently making him slump off.

"It won't let us climb!" Sheena cried.

"There is no other way, we must make our way through the cave" Roberto told everyone. Nobody move, they felt insecure.

"Come on you guys! What's the matter? It's Arnold we are talking about! He needs our help, we must save him!" Gerald shouted "You know what, I don't give a damn, fuck it! I'm going in… come on Phoebe!"

"I'm going in as well, see you later little bitches" Velda entered the penumbra.

The guide took a last glare at the crew, taunting them to follow. The scared class did not have any other choice but to follow, bracing together.

"This place is frightening" Sophia admitted.

"I have to confess it is quite bizarre, but at least it's got flowers covering everything, it smells nice" Violet seemed to like the tunnels.

"Trevor, can you see anything?" Velda asked.

"A little bit" he answered.

The tunnel or cave was endless and they walked together holding each other's hands.

"Keep holding hands" Mr. Simmons yelled "That way we make a long chain and avoid leaving anybody behind"

The hollow road became gloomier and narrow.

"I think I am hearing things, I've got to get outa here" Sid whispered.

"You're paranoid Sid" Harold mocked Sid but as soon as he finished saying that, a trembling sound grunted from a far distance.

**The Narrow way II**

"Holly shit! What was that?" Rhonda screamed.

"Now, there is no need to overreact, calm down" Simmons said trying to seize control, but no one cared, for another sound crept its way closer and closer.

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Violet screamed in horror.

"What? What?!" Velda twirled.

"That _thing_ crawling over there!"

"Ah!" Sophia moaned.

"Run! Everyone run!" Trevor loudly announced.

The panic filled the tunnels and soon they were all running for their lives, shouting and pushing themselves through _"Move it!" "Get out of the way!" "Let me go!"_

Someone screamed in agony and scared all who heard it, adrenaline flowed through their shaking bodies.

"Oh fuck!" Harold shouted "I don't want to die" he cried.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Sheena galloped faster.

"Help me!" the agonizing voice called out "Help!... Aaah!" and a bone cracked.

The pain and sorrow of the unknown victim filled the cave tunnels making everybody's stomach shrink.

"A glimpse! I see light at the end!" Roberto the guide shouted "Come on! Follow my voice! Come on! This way!"

They ran towards the sound of Roberto's voice and soon, the brave teens made it out to the blinding glare making all fall down hill.

**The Narrow way III**

"Where are we?" Harold wondered amazed. Everyone got up and contemplated the great view.

"Wow" Phoebe and most of the adventurers gasped.

"What a wonderful place!" Nadine told Rhonda.

"Kids! Kids! Are you alright? Is everyone here? Where is Brainy?" Mr. Simmons asked deadly concerned.

"I'm…. here…" Brainy waved his arm.

"Oh thank god! Is there anyone missing?" Simmons looked at them "I heard a painful scream, Oh no!... What are we going to do?…" he cried.

"Oh would you calm down!" Velda pouted "We're ok"

"Oh no… there is something wrong… something went terribly wrong!" Sheena's eyes saturated with tears.

"What? What happened?" Wartz fidgeted.

"Eugene…" Sheena shed tears as she cried "He didn't make it through!" She began to weep, her sorrow was heard all the way to the lake. The class stood in silence, their speechless hearts shattered as a cold traveled through their spines.

"Well, we got to go back, we must get him back" Mr. Simmons's weak tone of voice tried to incite the rest but no one looked at him, they all stared at the ground. Some cried, others blamed themselves and some moaned "Come on guys, we can't leave him in there" Simmons insisted while a tear ran down his cheek.

"No… there is nothing we can do" Sheena said "I clearly heard him die, something murdered him" and she wept some more.

"Principal Wartz?" Simmons looked at him, waiting for his support.

"Sorry Mr. Simmons, there isn't anything we can do now, I am not going back! It's suicide, it will kill me, kill us all, one by one, we shouldn't have come!" Wartz regretted "I shouldn't have brought you with me… this is so wrong" Principal Wartz guilty feelings brought him to tears.

Simmons let out a sight of failure and finally gave up.

The sun had fallen down, making the twilight time.

"It will be dark soon, we must carry on, or at least camp somewhere" The guide said putting his mind together "Let's camp over there at the lake, we can make a fire and eat. Afterwards we can figure what to do next. Follow me… wait… what the…" He stopped when he saw someone near the lake.

"It's Helga!" Phoebe screamed in joy.

"And she's with Arnold!" Velda said.

They ran towards Helga and Arnold who laid on the tall green grass watching the sunset.

"Helga!" Phoebe called out as she galloped to her. Arnold and Helga stood in their feet in one jump.

"Phoebe!" she cheerfully said while hugging each other as Gerald and Arnold did their hand shake.

"You're ok! I feared you would be in deep trouble" Phoebe told Helga.

"Oh Pheebs, you always worrying too much, you know me! Nothing can stop me!" and they laughed together.

"Arnold, why did you leave us like that man!" Gerald said to Arnold "I was worried! Why didn't you tell me? I missed you man!"

"I'm sorry Gerald, I just… didn't want… you know…to… to put you in danger" Arnold replied running his hand through his hair.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I have no idea, something in that cave attacked me"

In that moment, Trevor interfered the conversation "Well, well, well, if it isn't _Mr. Runaway look for me in the wild_" he said scornfully.

"Oh here is the little rascal" Wartz said with a heavy look on Arnold.

"Arnold! We came looking for you, we were worried sick!" Mr. Simmons said feeling a little bit better.

"Boy, we ran into many troubles looking for you kiddo" Roberto joined the chat.

"I'm sorry, my intentions weren't to involve you, neither to look for me" Arnold told them.

"Involve us, in what?" the guide asked raising an eye brow "No matter, we have found you, now we can leave tomorrow, this journey is too dangerous for everyone"

"But I…"

"We can't go back that way" the guide muttered watching the distant cave.

"Listen you don't understand!" Arnold raised his voice.

The guide Robert, did not pay attention to Arnold and kept saying to himself touching his forehead "We can go north, maybe pass the lake and search for another route back"

"LISTEN!" Arnold exploded catching everyone's attention "I can't go back! I will keep my search"

"What search? What are you blabbering about Arnold? This is the jungle! Not the school playground!" Wartz yelled to Arnold.

"You don't understand, I can't go" he insisted.

"But why?" Simmons asked trying to keep calm.

"Well… I …. I can't tell you…" Arnold answered.

"You can tell me Arnold, you can trust me"

Wartz made a mad expression and said "Leave him alone, if he doesn't want to tell us who cares, we are leaving this hell anyway"

Arnold took a glimpse at Gerald as he nodded to him "Ok… I'll tell you the reason"

The teens and grownups sat in a circle near the lake while Arnold told them the story of his parents. The fire that was made burned as the classmates listened with pity some even cried when Arnold's tone of voice wept.

"That's why I can't go until I find them… or at least an answer" He barely said that with out his voice cracking low. Silent time flew in the cold air, Arnold sobbed on Helga's shoulder as she hugged him.

Wartz point of view was different after hearing Arnold's story "Well, I'm really sorry to hear that boy, but as sad as it sounds, we can't expose ourselves anymore, it is too risky, we have already lost a life, we can't lose anymore, hell, we shouldn't even have lost any in the first place" Wartz said.

Arnold was surprised to hear that, he didn't know someone had died. He discreetly asked Gerald by giving him a gesture as his lips read _E-U-G-E-N-E_.

"Oh no… I…I'm terribly sorry… I…" Arnold ducked his head but then raised it and said "But I'm still going, with or without you!"

"What? Have you gone mad?" Wartz glared Arnold.

"I think we should stop this nonsense and go to sleep, tomorrow we'll figure out what to do" The guide stopped a future argue between the two.

"Fine! If he wants to make a suicidal trip, then go ahead" Wartz said crossing his arms.

Arnold just glared Wartz with his arms crossed too.

The night slowly passed and soon they all laid down to sleep while the fire burned out.


	11. A Saucerful of Secrets

**Inspired by Pink Floyd's song A Saucerful of Secrets  
_Hello guys, I hope you are liking the story and hope you don't kill me for what you will read on this chapter, it is the longest one yet._**

**Chapter 11: A Saucerful of Secrets**

The night was colder than usual, the wind blew hard and the cloudless sky let a billion stars in view. Arnold woke up in the middle of the night by some unusual noises. Far beyond the campsite, heavy queer sounds were emitted, like many objects banged in a syncopated way. Many drums were being played and strange voices chanting loud. The creepy sounds came clearer to Arnold as he got up and walked towards the motionless lake, Helga stood at the edge of the lake listening and looking in the direction of the music.

"Do you hear that?" she asked with a serious focused look on the mount miles away.

"Yeah… what could it be?" He asked and noticed that on the distant mount, a glimpse of light dimly shone another campsite. The chanting was quite frightening, many voices shouted in a wicked language. Many woke up listening to the grand yet scary rite.

"What is that disturbing music?" Rhonda grunted.

"It sounds like some kind of spiritual chanting" Phoebe answered.

"We should get back to sleep… this is too creepy" Nadine said.

The strange fest kept going, some went to sleep and many stood near the lake listening

–_Could it be? Could they be the Green Eyed People? -_ Arnold Thought.

"Hey Arnold, maybe they are the Green Eyed People" Helga said to Arnold.

"That's exactly what I was thinking… maybe we are getting closer, but, there is something… something quite odd about it… something is wrong"

"I know, I feel it too…"

"Well, whatever it is, we'll have to find out tomorrow… let's go to sleep" he told her and Helga nodded.

The next morning when everyone woke up, the sky was blue with many clouds and far behind many clouds that threatened to cover the skies with its gray colour. The teens chatted about the night before _'did you hear that?' ' I woke up and heard some strange kind of singing' ' some kind of drums' 'a ritual?' 'I couldn't sleep' 'it was cool' 'are you serious, a tribe?'_

"Did you hear those scary sounds yesterday Roberto?" Mr. Simmons asked the guide.

"Yes, I didn't know there were '_others'_ in here"

"What do you mean by others? What do you think it was?" Simmons face turned pale.

"Oh nothing, don't worry" he answered fast trying to avoid more questions.

"Well I think we should leave this camp immediately now that we know we are not alone" Wartz said.

"You are right, but you won't like it, the only way I see we can get through is going that way" Roberto pointed towards the woods were the music was played a night before.

"What? Are you crazy? Isn't there another way?" Wartz asked with a grim expression.

"Don't tell me you are scared Principal?" Roberto asked crossing his arms "I mean, we can try be the cave again if you want, but I…"

Trevor and Velda ran and interfered the argument "Principal Wartz! Arnold and Helga and some other idiots are leaving!" Trevor said jading.

"Those little pricks!" Wartz groaned in furry.

"Let them go" Roberto held Wartz back "We are heading on that same direction anyway, unless you prefer the cave?" Wartz rolled his eyes "Let's go"

The class grabbed their belongings and follow Arnold and Helga with the guide behind them, Phoebe and Gerald caught up with them.

"Don't forget about us man" Gerald strode next to Arnold giving him a smile.

"Oh Gerald, thanks for coming, this is going to get intense" he told him.

"No worries man, I want to be part of your great adventure"

Arnold smile "Thanks Gerald"

Helga and Phoebe walked behind the two boys and debated about the mysteries of the night before. The day passed and it got hot.

"Would you look at them?!" Velda pouted staring at Arnold and Helga "That little cunt is stealing my boy!"

"We should fuck her up" Sophia suggested.

"Yeah, but not now" Velda replied with a smirk.

They kept the hike north with Arnold on the lead. The road got rocky, birds flew high above, and strange things were found on the ground, tied up wood, dead animals and even disgusting smells.

**A. Something Else**

They finally arrived at the place where they had heard the mystical music come from. It was an open area, with an old shrine. It looked like it had been abandoned not long ago, the fire still burned low.

"Where are we?" Mr. Simmons asked as he knelt down and picked up some kind of leather on the ground.

They spread slowly through the place and Arnold walked to the shrine. The great monument was made out of stone, a kind of wall with symbols, many designs and an eye in the middle. The shrine had dim colours and it was old with cracks and broken parts that fell of _- The Green-eyed People-_ Arnold thought.

It had a type of stone table and Arnold froze when he saw it was bathed in blood _-What the hell?-_

"What is that? What happened here?" Helga suddenly appeared next to him.

"I… I have no idea" Arnold said, his eyes were filled with horror.

"Oh my god!" Simmons screamed as he threw away the thing he had found in the ground "This is human flesh!"

Everyone turned their heads to him and another scream was let out by Nadine, she had found broken bones with meat still attached to them. The bones were red with white and looked young.

"I'm getting out of here" Harold whined as he fled.

"Wait for me!" Sid followed him.

"Stop! Where do you think you are going? You'll get lost and end up dying sooner than you think!" Roberto yelled and they stopped.

"What should we do then?" Wartz asked, he obviously felt scared.

"We must continue"

"Look! The shine has blood!" Violet shouted.

"Oh Christ, this is wrong! So wrong!" Simmons began to say to himself.

"We're all gonna die!" Sheena hysterically twirled.

"Calm down people!" Arnold said waving his hands.

"Fuck you! You got us all into this mess!" Harold scornfully replied. Arnold stood speechless, he knew his fat classmate was saying the truth "I should kick your sorry orphan ass motherfucker!" Harold threw himself towards frightened Arnold but Helga tackled him first.

"I will kick your filthy shithole if you ever try that again!" Helga roared protecting Arnold his her arms blocking the way.

Harold laid trembling on the ground and uttered _"Fuck you… Helga..."_

"What did you say?!" She closed her fist.

"Calm down Helga, it's alright" Arnold told her and grabbing her by an arm.

"Oh stop this childish fight, we must hurry up!" Roberto told them.

"Why are you so desperate to leave bucko?!" Helga raised her eyebrow.

"Because if we don't, the night will take over and we need to find a safe place to pass the night"

"We're going to pass the night again on this stupid jungle?" Rhonda yelled unpleasant.

"Kids, I think the guide is right" Mr. Simmons said "We better go now, this place is awful"

The clueless adventurers had no other choice but to agree and so, they followed Roberto who led the way into a mountain full of trees and high as buildings.

On many trees, monkey families hung or sat on the branches. Most emitted strange sounds as they stared at the passing outcasts. Phoebe noticed their eyes were not like any other, they were red and angry.

"Those monkeys are creepy" Phoebe whispered to Gerald.

"Do not disturb the animals," Roberto warned "They are not your usual friendly monkey from the zoo, they are wild and mean. They may be small, but in great amount they are deadly" Listening to that, they paced slowly through.

Time had passed and the weather had drastically changed. The sky filled with big gray clouds that covered the sun's dim light, a great storm was threatening its way.

"We are getting closer" Arnold said as he looked at the map.

"Where are we?" Gerald asked.

"Well, here in the map says _Green-eyed monkey forest_, but maybe the map is wrong, those monkeys had red eyes"

"And what's the next place to go?"

"That is the odd thing about it, it has nothing but a strange symbol…" Arnold turned the map around trying to figure out the symbol "I think we will reach our destiny … finally!"

"Are you sure Arnold?" Phoebe asked pushing her lenses up with her finger.

"No" he answered "but I am assuming that symbol is the final destination" but Arnold turned pale and said "Listen guys, I have a bad feeling about this, I don't know why… it lingers on… I will understand if you'd prefer to go with the class" Arnold paused and looked at the class venturing on "Something is wrong"

"No Arnold," Helga said "We are coming with you, we are so close now, we didn't come all this way just to bail out"

"Yeah man, don't worry. You are just feeling nervous but it's all ok" Gerald patted Arnold's shoulder "It'll be all right" Arnold smiled, he felt thankful for having friends like them but he still felt that awkward feeling in his chest.

The enormous clouds collided, the air felt colder and violent, thunder clashed making colossal sounds. The crew kept walking while Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe maintained their distance, the cold breeze chilled their necks.

They walked together and noticed that the class had stopped. Because of the distance, Arnold and the rest couldn't see why they delayed the journey but they seemed to be staring at something, pushing and shoving each other.  
_'Look!'- 'Shut up! They'll see us'- 'what are they?'_ Helga and the rest were able to hear their murmurs as they reached them_ 'Hey, let go of me!'- 'please, children, keep it down I beg you' _they whispered in horror.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked Sid.

"Shh" Rhonda whispered to Arnold.

"I don't know, it's some kind of people…" Stinky answered for Sid.

Arnold made his way in through the crowed which hid behind bushes and trees watching. As he made through he saw movement and then he saw what they were all looking at. A tribe, people on their bare feet and almost naked, with long dirty hair, brown skin, tattooed like symbols on their bodies and a creepy bizarre way to move.

There were more than thirty, maybe even fifty women, men and children in sight. Some sat on rocks, some crept around, about six danced near a fire and a vast of others chanted in a queer manner. Suddenly they began to cheer when a small crowd of 5 natives dragged something. Arnold focused his sight to see better, what they all saw next was something frightening, like taken out of a movie. They dragged a corpse of what it seemed a dead young woman from their own clan. She was pale brown, naked, dirty and lifeless.

"Oh god, what's going on?" Gerald suddenly said.

"Shut up!" Harold told him.

Maybe hiding behind the trees and bushes was not the wisest idea, they were about thirty feet away from the natives, but the bushes and darkness of the weather hid them well.

"What are they going to do to her?" Rhonda muttered her worried mind.

The skinny Indians grabbed the lifeless body to make it stand as another arrived with something in his hand. It looked like a knife made out of rock but extremely sharp. The tribe went crazy, banging on the ground with their hands, screaming in an old primitive language and laughing.

The chanting kept playing as they held the body up. The native with the knife walked towards the dead female, he yelled something and began to cut off the nipples, blood began to flow down the corpse. He then cut open bellow the corpse's navel. Blood spurted out and its guts burst out sliding down to the ground.

The guts had a yellowish red colour that disgusted everyone and some vomited including Violet and Rhonda. Some emitted a cry but covered their mouths immediately.

The man continued cutting in a circle and the rest of the natives happily watched. He grabbed the guts and pulled them out taking out the other organs that were attached too.

"Ah!" the Indian yelled to the tribe with lunatic eyes that widened and turned white. The tribe screamed and yelled their joy, the frenzy was getting intense. Petrified Arnold kept watching and wondered what in heaven's name was going on _'These are not the Green-eyed People' _he thought.

"Woo laha!" The native continued, then, he held tight the guts once again and with a carnivorous way, he took a mouth full of the deceased's organ. The gut made a squishy sound as blood and other fluids flew in the air.

It was then that everyone vomit their last meals on the ground, they had never experienced anything like it, it was much too real for their eyes to bear. The scent reached their hiding spot, it smelled like rotten spaghetti and rolled their stomachs for some more vomit.

"What the fuck!" Harold screamed.

"Shut up! Shut up! You'll get us caught!" Gerald said trying to calm down Harold and himself.

"Oh fuck you!" Harold kept his whine.

"Please Harold, Shut... the… fuck… up!" Gerald didn't notice his voice got louder.

"You shut the fuck up! You fucking coon!"

Gerald lost all his patients when he heard that "Fuck you, you fat fuck!"

"Don't fucking call me fat, stupid nigger!"

"Guys please! Quiet down, they'll hear us, please! I am begging you!" Sophia said but Harold already had Gerald on the ground. The fight became louder, the fidgeted classmates and tutors did not know what to do. They glared at the natives twirling around, scared, waiting for the moment the natives notice their presence.

**B. Syncopated Pandemonium**

Harold smashed hard Gerald's face, his fist wouldn't stop punching Gerald, everything occurred fast and yet slow. The rampant noise reached the tribe's ears, they turned their attention to the horrified teens and men and made a hostile scream. The crew also screamed in fear and fled.

Gerald was still on the ground with Harold on top of him "Let me go!" Gerald begged.  
Arnold, Phoebe and Helga tried to get Harold off Gerald but couldn't, his anger gave him more strength than usual.

"Shut up! Shut up! You'll get us caught!" Harold cried, he hadn't realized they had already been spotted but Gerald did.

Gerald looked to his left and saw the menacing tribe running closer and closer, panic overtook him. He grabbed Harold's face with his right hand and pushed his thumb in Harold's left eye, squishing it as tons of blood spilled out on Gerald's face. Harold cried in agony as Gerald threw him off and ran away with Arnold, Helga and Phoebe. Gerald took a glare back at the scene.

"Ah! My eye!" Harold cried "My eye! My eye!" he kept weeping holding his hands upon his eye. The cannibals reached Harold and took him away and his tormented screams said "Let me go! Ah!" Harold's sorrow faded away as Gerald and the rest fled catching up to the class.

It began to drizzle and they never looked back again only forward, running nowhere, through logs and pits, hills and even wells. Adrenaline made them run faster and the angry shouting of the natives slowly faded away and soon fear was all they heard. The class stopped jading and gasping for some air.

"Are they gone?" Curly asked.

"I don't know" Nadine answered and began to cry.

"Where is Roberto? Where is he?" Simmons desperately twirled around.

"I'm… here…" The guide said holding his hands to his knees, tried from the escape.

"Wait!" is everyone here?" Wartz asked with the gentle rain hitting his sweaty forehead. Gerald felt his heart stop, Helga, Phoebe, Arnold and him only knew what had happened back there.

"Harold is gone!" Stinky and Sid said at the same time, crying and covering their eyes.

Their sorrow made some cry too, others held it in. the situation they were living in that moment was unbearable, they didn't know what they should do or feel.

The weather got heavier too, the sky darkened the wild with its black-gray clouds. It was so cloudy and dark that everyone lost the scent of time, nobody knew if it was day or night. The wind blew like a hurricane making spooky sounds and the drizzle hit hard.

"As much as it hurts us to know Harold is gone" Simmons began "We must carry on"

"Yes! Let us leave now!" Wartz said but as soon as they gave the first step, the cannibalistic fiends ambushed them in a circle.

The teens screamed, they felt like a fly caught in the middle of a spider's web. Some turned around but there wasn't anywhere to escape.

"We're surrounded!" Roberto shouted "There is nowhere to go!"

The classmates braced themselves as the natives walked slowly down the hill towards them.

"We're doomed!" Velda cried.

"We are going to die!" Rhonda shattered on the ground.

The cannibals came closer to them with every step, threatening with their spears and knives. They laughed mocking their fear, some had complete white eyes, one did not have an eye, many had sharp teeth, their bodies were thin and muscular. They descended towards them with a doleful grin.

"I can't take this any longer!" Trevor suddenly shouted and ran regardless of the danger. The natives were astonished and some ran to catch him. Trevor had no luck, the carnivals caught him and staved him to death with their spears and knives as Trevor screamed like a little girl. Arnold took the opportunity and grabbed Helga's hand and ushered Gerald and Phoebe to follow.

"This way, come on!" He shouted running to a gap the cannibal natives had left.

Gerald and Phoebe did not hesitate and followed Arnold avoiding spears but receiving kicks and punches. They saw Trevor on the ground with motionless eyes, the wild people staved him through over and over again, making his blood splatter all around. Roberto the guide followed them and managed to escape too, others tried the same and naturally failed the attempt as the vast cult outnumbered the class.

The kids were on the run once again "Run run!" Arnold yelled.

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked.

"Anywhere! Anywhere but here!" Helga shouted "Anywhere but here!"

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald told Arnold "Roberto is not far behind, we should wait for him!"

"Fuck the guide! He is as lost as we are!" Arnold's angry voice answered.

The teens agreed, they were on the run and waiting for someone would be fatal and a risky move. As the fleeing castaways ran deeper into the wild, Arnold felt he had already been there before, everything became so familiar.

"No wait!" Arnold suddenly stopped the rest with his arms wide open.

"Criminy Arnold! Are you serious? We're on the run for crying out loud!" Helga whined exhausted.

Arnold quickly glared around and pointed "It's this way! Come on!" and he ran to another direction full of twisted trees.

They came across a little creek "Yes! It's this way!" Arnold yelled excited "Come on! Follow me!"

**C. Storm Signal**

The gloomy skies thundered and from a drizzle it became a heavy rain, a dangerous storm wasn't far away. The impossible heights of the trees covered the sky but the gaps between them gave the view of a tremendous stone construction.

"It's the pyramid!" Arnold shouted full of faith.

The biggest pyramid you can imagine stood upon their eyes. It was old, covered with flora, algae and moss. It was like an old version o a skyscraper and on top of the grand construction was another bowl-shaped chamber.

"Let's go! We have to climb to the top!" Arnold told the others.

They galloped to the pyramid's stairway, it had many steps to the top and wet by the rain.

Arnold began to step along Helga but Gerald and Phoebe were taunted by an underground chamber and descended into the dark.

The aisle was moistly and long. The echoes of their footsteps travelled to the end, where the glimpse of a wood torch lighted the penumbra.

"Look, a torch" Gerald whispered.

"Let us fetch it" she replied.

They walked carefully watching their backs and got to the end were the fire burned.

"Grab it!" Phoebe ordered and Gerald stretched his arm.

"I can't reach it… give me a hand" Gerald gasped while he tried to fetch it.

Phoebe braced her hands and Gerald put his foot on them, but froze in the moment they heard a sound to their right. They twirled but the gloom was blinding. Both paralyzed when a jading grunt made them look at a man laid on the ground with his hands tied.

The way up the stairway was hard and heavy, Helga noticed Gerald and Phoebe weren't there.

"Where are they?" She asked worried but Arnold was drowning in his own thoughts, that he completely ignored her '_he must have gone insane!'_she thought.

They kept stepping higher and higher, suddenly, an unstable block crumbled with Arnold falling along but Helga's wit grabbed his shirt.

"Ahh!" Arnold yelled.

"I got you!" Helga grumbled, they were very high above, the trees now seemed little bushes. The vertigo dazed their sight.

"Don't let go! Don't let me go!" Arnold shouted almost crying and moving his legs trying to step something.

Helga gritted giving all her strength "I'll never let you go! You hear me football head…never!"

The rain crashed hard onto her face and using all the energy she had reserved, Helga pulled him up again. They rested for a while and Arnold rushed again to the top.

"Arnold! Wait!" Helga feared he would fall again but he continued. Arnold felt how an energy prompted his way up.

The aisle was cold and fear spread fast, the man laid on the ground looked unhealthy, had a long beard and long dirty hair.

"Ayudenme… ayuda… hel… help… me" A weeping voice calmed Phoebe.

"Who are you?" Gerald asked.

"Wa…wa…" they didn't understand the odd man "Wa… water… please"

Phoebe reached her pack and took a bottle of water she had and helped the man drink it.

"Thank you..." silence was taken.

"So who are you? What happened to you?" Gerald insisted.

"You have to go… now! This place is dangerous, very dangerous… if they know you are here they'll come after you!" he said.

"It's all right" Phoebe said "Please tell us what happened? Maybe you can help us"

The man stood still, thinking and then he began _"My name is Eduardo, I was an anthropologist long ago, but I was captured by a cannibal tribe…"_ he coughed, Gerald's heart beat raised when he heard his name, he immediately remembered Arnold's story _"Me and my friends came here to rescue another tribe from a deadly disease but we were caught in a trap. Many were slaughtered to death, then eaten, my mates and I somehow escaped…"_

"Miles and Stella" Gerald interrupted him.

The prisoner who called himself Eduardo stood mouth opened, shocked and began to stammer "you… you… you know… know… I mean... you knew them?"

"Well… not really… but… well you see… my friend, Arnold is looking for his parents…"

"Arnold! Arnold? Little Arnold? Arnold Shortman?" Eduardo's eyes damped.

"Yes! That's him! He found his dad's journal long time ago, in it was a map, and that's why we are here"

"You came here? Arnold is here?" He began to cry, tears ran down his cheek "Oh no… why … why… why did you have to come?" He kept weeping and lamenting himself.

Phoebe and Gerald couldn't understand his reaction, they thought he would be content to see them "Why do you say that?" Gerald asked.

Eduardo did not answer and kept his endless sorrow.

"Why Eduardo? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked softly.

"There is no hope, there is nothing… nothing…"

"Nothing?" Phoebe wondered.

The strange man snorted _"We were in a trip to save the Green-eyed People from a fatal illness my friend Miles, Stella and I"_ he sighed _"When we got there, they were all dead, we were too late"_ Eduardo wept some more _"We didn't know why, we didn't even have a chance to check the cause of death because we were ambushed by an unknown tribe"_

Phoebe and Gerald kept listening _"They took our equipment and our crew… all of us… they were monsters, they began to kill us one by one, we didn't even know they existed. Miles freed himself and us and we ran away"_ he coughed several times and continued _"I got hurt before we reached the pyramid, there was nothing they could do or so I thought, I 'sacrificed' myself to gain them time as they reached the pyramid. I thought I would be eaten alive, but they spared me, I don't know why, I still don't know why. They kept me as their pet"_

"Why didn't you escape?" Gerald asked.

"I couldn't, I tried over the years and failed every time… they are everywhere, they know where you are, they know!"

"But… didn't you ever look for Stella and Miles?" Phoebe asked.

"I did" Eduardo began to breathe harder.

"What happened to them? Where are they?" Gerald hesitated, he couldn't bear to hear bad news but he had already asked.

"They are… on the top of the pyramid…" He sighed "Come on, we got to go, Arnold is in grave danger! Help me untie the ropes! Hurry!"

The rain became a really scary storm with thunder and tormenting wind. Many things flew in the air, logs, branches and dust. The wind would grab you and take you away. Arnold and Helga struggled through the storm and finally reached the top.

Wet, dirty and jaded, they walked towards the top chamber. It was more like a sanctum, dark and gloomy inside. A chill ran through their bodies as they watched the entrance.

"Are you alright Arnold?" Helga asked while a creepy sound of the wind flew by.

"I… I don't know… It's just that… well… this is the moment I have been waiting for… I am scared" Arnold fidgeted.

Helga smiled and took Arnold's hand and soothingly said "Come on, it will be alright… come with me" and she escorted him into the darkness.

**D. Celestial Voices**

The sanctum was gloom with dim light through the cracks. The ceiling was bowl-shaped, it had paintings with many colours but green was more noticeable. Walls made out of enormous bricks with symbols carved on them and a stone table on the middle. The stone table had a hole on the centre, like a tunnel, the length of it was a mystery, but it seemed deep, perhaps it reached the bottom.

Arnold and Helga looked around, stepping on small rocks on the floor. Soon Arnold noticed the pyramid belonged to the Green-eyed People, for there was a great Green-eye People symbol on the stone table.

They searched further into the sanctum, a shadow laid on a far corner but the penumbra blinded the sight.

"Look" Helga shook Arnold and paced to the shadows lying on the ground.

Both of their legs tingled, their stomachs felt thicker by every step taken as the shadows became clearer. Helga gasped terrified to what she had noticed. The figure of two corpses almost skeletons were laying on the corner. They hugged and it looked like they have never been moved in years. They wore green-yellowish clothes, with dirty boots, no equipment and one of the corpses still had bits of long hair attached to its skull.

"Oh no…" Helga muttered.

Arnold stood still with a lifeless expression that would pity anyone. He fell down on his knees, Helga was heartbroken by the scene. There was nothing she could ever do to cheer him up now, nothing, she bit her lip and let a soundless cry out and tears filled her eyes.

"I… I… I kinda knew this would happen…" Arnold stammered and the pitch of his voice was weeping. He peered at the skeletal hand and noticed he held some kind of paper. Arnold's eyes widened as he took the strange object.

"What is it?" Helga shyly asked.

"I don't know…" Arnold said as he unfolded the 15-year-old script. His nerves shocked him when he realized it was a letter "It's a letter!" He told Helga and began to read.

'_This feels so strange, I don't even know why I am writing this, I must be out of my mind, but I hope one day it'll get to you my beloved Arnold. I am sorry, we are sorry, Stella and I. We failed our mission to save the Green-eyed People and now, we have failed you as parents' _Arnold sobbed.  
_'We were unfortunately caught by an evil tribe, they took our belongings, they killed my friends, except for some mystical reason, I got this paper and pen… I managed to free myself and your mother and also Eduardo my friend, but as we fled your mother and I got hit by a dart that contained a deadly fatal disease or poison. We could of taken a cure but those cannibals took our things. We barely made it to this secret pyramid, the same one that saved us from the lava the day you were born. Sadly, it can't save us once again.' _Arnold glanced around, the pyramid was not like he imagined '_The poison is inevitable, Stella is already asleep. It won't be long till I join her…"_

Helga began to cry and knelt.

'_I love you Arnold, we love you, your mother loves you, you can't imagine how, we are sorry, forgive us, be strong and one day we will all be together…'_

Arnold's tears fell down on the letter. Finally he knew the reason, the truth about his parents, he felt relieved, free but extremely blue. He smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes and Helga did the same.

The weather was the same, cold and thunderous, the storm roared its rage upon earth.

"I'd never thought I'd actually find you here you little prick!" A sudden voice alarmed Helga and Arnold.

Over at the entrance a tall man watched. Roberto the bizarre guide, soaking wet from the storm.

"What? What are you talking about?" Arnold asked, he was very confused, Helga had no idea what was going on.

"I knew those gringo explorers had a child, but I never thought I would find you here, I never thought you'd be stupid enough to come all the way here. After I heard your stupid story back there on the camp, I knew I had to keep an eye on you. Oh boy, I never thought this would happen, it was so unexpected, I had already forgotten about your parents completely" Roberto said very excited.

"But… why?... you knew my parents? Who are you?"

"Oh I knew them all right, they stole a precious orb of mine, and I swore vengeance!"

"Wait! Then you are… you are…" Arnold focused as he poked his forehead.

"Oh pardon me, I am called in many ways, I have lots of names but for you and your parents I am '_La Sombra'_ " Arnold and Helga made a surprised gesture.

"Did you kill my parents?"

"No, actually it was that damned cannibal tribe, you see, I brought a disease to the Green-eyed People to get your parents to come back and then murder them, slaughter them alive to death. But those fucking cannibals came out of nowhere and ruined my revenge. I never knew about your parents again, till this precise moment." Roberto began to step forward "Well, at least I can rage my vengeance on you and your little friend girl" Roberto laughed like a loon "Oh, don't weep, look on the bright side, you'll die here with your parents" he basked.

In that moment, Gerald and Phoebe walked inside the sanctum carrying Eduardo on their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Gerald yelled worried "We got huge problems! We must go now!"

"Shut up nigger!" Roberto screamed "Looks like you're gonna have to join your two queer friends. Welcome! Welcome to the Saucerful of Secrets!"

"What? Arnold, what the hell is this fucker blabbering about?" Gerald asked angrily.

"Gerald! He is evil! He wants to kill murder us!" Helga shouted from the corner.

Phoebe pulled on Gerald's shirt "Gerald, Gerald, they are coming" Phoebe fidgeted but Gerald ignored her as Robert came closer to him.

"Gerald, they are getting closer!" Phoebe twirled.

Gerald cringed as he yelled to Roberto "Get away! Don't come any closer"

Arnold and Helga jumped onto the evil guide's back holding him back from Gerald and Phoebe. Arnold smashed his fists and Helga bit his ear until it bled.

Roberto screamed in pain "Agh! Get off me you stupid cunt!"

Phoebe shook nervous, fidgeting and twirling around trying to catch attention "They are coming up the stairway!" she yelled to the hassle but no one listen to her. Phoebe began to back away from the entrance.

The thunder roared with heavy rain and lightning shone the whole sanctum.

"They are here!" Phoebe screamed in horror as she pointed at the entrance.

The cannibal tribe stood threatening, contemplating the fight while the rest stared at them, completely petrified.

"We're fucked!" Roberto stammered deep fear.

"I told you but you didn't listen!" Phoebe furiously yelled.

The natives advanced slowly first and then rushed to catch them as they tried to flee. Arnold took Helga running to the stone table and climbing it. He saw the tunnel in the middle of it, it was large enough for them to fit.

"Let's jump!" Arnold told Helga.

"Are you crazy?" Helga yelled, but there wasn't really any other choice "Ok! Let's do it!"

Arnold looked at the dark hole, it was pure black and nothing could be seen, but it felt very deep. He felt nervous as he peered to the black.

"Ok… on the count of three" Arnold yelled "One… Two…" Helga closed her eyes "Three!" They jumped together but something grabbed them both. The natives held them tight, everyone withstood but soon there were more natives holding them down.

"_Let me go!"_ some groaned and others cried, the rain was so hard that it blinded everyone's sight. They were carried down the stairway, they could only hear the gasps and grunts of the cannibals, the thunder and crashing rain.

They were no longer on the pyramid, they all were dragged to the native's village. Gerald and the rest heard sorrows and noticed that the rest of the class were all there too, tied and thrown on the ground. Mr. Simmons cried and Wartz cursed the natives. Sheena yelled while Brainy faced down. Rhonda begged them to let her go, Velda screamed her voice was broken from yelling. Sid moaned he was feeling sick and Stinky prayed. Sophia and Violet hugged as they forgave each other for past events. Even Harold was there, without an eye and filled with blood. He did not speak or yell, the natives had eaten his tongue because he wouldn't stop screaming.

'_Oh god, what will it be of us?'_ Gerald thought while the evil people imprisoned them.


	12. Atom Heart Mother

**Chapter 12: Atom Heart Mother (Another Cave)**

_**C. Mother Fore**_

The storm kept raging in, the freezing wind carried leaves and dust while the rain created puddles. The imprisoned foreign teens cried on the ground and the evil natives smirked at their suffer. The place that they were taken to, was another open field. The trees where the natives lived were far away, some cannibals watched from the trees and others on branches. The tree houses were not the amusing thing of the _'village'_; a few meters away, a huge sink hole terrorized anyone who noticed it. The hole had a type of shrine, maybe for some kind of ritual.

Arnold moved his hands trying to untie the rope made of weed, they were too hard and strong it was impossible.

"Agh! My stomach! My stomach!" Sid moaned "Someone help me! Please!" he wouldn't quiet down. Sheena cried and everyone felt helpless, Sid's requests where in vain.

Some aborigines spoke with others and arranged some kind of feast. Strange coloured flowers were brought together to make natural paint and others were burned. A group of female inhabitants appeared and stood near a rock.

'What's going on?' Phoebe wondered.

"Du!" a male cannibal yelled to some others and pointed at the scared teens. Another tribe group walked to the prisoners and forced them as they ushered them towards the sink hole.

"Let me go!" Velda screamed as she was taken away along with Nadine, Sophia, Sheena, Phoebe, Violet and Mr. Simmons. The hole got larger and larger as the group strode closer to it.

"Oh no!" Phoebe suddenly began "I remember I read somewhere that long ago, some ethnic groups believed that sink holes were portals…"

"Shut up Phoebe! This is not the time to brag about your knowledge!" Mr. Simmons shouted monotonous.

"They sacrificed themselves by jumping in!" Phoebe finally gasped, there was no stopping her when she had something important to say.

That terrified them; they imagined themselves falling in the abyss, an endless fall. Velda began to weep and Sheena went hysterical shaking like a snake.

The ritual was prepared, the group of women began to chant "uh… Tu!"

"This is all your fucking fault, you little twit!" Roberto yelled at Arnold.

"Shut up!" Helga glared at the guide.

Gerald focused his attention to the other side where Phoebe and the others were taken to 'I have to help her!' he thought.

"You stupid uncivilized fiends!" Wartz screamed at some passing natives and another pair dragged him along Roberto. Wartz didn't rest his anger, he kept yelling with scorn.

Arnold wondered the fate of his Principal and his foe, he turned right and saw Harold. He looked at Arnold with a hopeless expression and moaned, for he had no longer a tongue to talk with. Arnold felt pity and guilt.

"Ka… sincoumpaaaa…" The female chorus sang "Di… tu! Garlic…yea…"

The guide and Principal were dragged to some large stones where two natives waited holding a type of stone mallet.

"You fucking piece of shit! I will kill you! I will kill you motherfuckers!" Wartz groaned "You don't know who you are messing with! I'll have you fucking heads on my fucking dinner table you fucking Indians!"

"Tza tza tza za za za!" the chorus sang "Fusss rrrrrrrrrrrrroky! Rapatita totocha!... Rapatita totocha!"

"Fuck you! Fuck you in the ass!" Wartz yelled as the natives held him down on the rock. Wartz realized soon he would be dead and began to cry "No! No! Please don't! No! Let me go! Please!"

Roberto just stared at Arnold with a grim look as he was smacked down on the sharp rock.

"Zaa za garly, rapatite..za raparure… ummmm, matza pu maza pu mazapu uuuuuuh auah!" they kept singing.

Suddenly Arnold felt a hand behind him which shook him.

"Calm down, It is I… Eduardo" Somehow he had freed himself and was now untying him "Hold still and don't run until I tell you to, I'll free the others" Eduardo crept behind Gerald and Helga "Don't runaway yet, until I tell you to" He told them as Helga and Gerald nodded together.

Principal Wartz and Roberto 'La Sombra' gritted as their heads were held down and the two natives raised their arms holding the mallets high. Wartz screamed as pee filled his pants.

"Rabano rabaho yea yei yei, uh! Uh! Yuhu hut u tu hulu uh yo tu! Hu hu juuh" The chorus raised their hans to the rainy gray sky as they sang louder "uuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuh uuhhu uuuuuh" The strong natives smashed the mallets down crushing their heads open "uh uh uh aha aah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the chorus finished loudly.

The heavy mallets hammered Wartz's and Sombras's skull. Pieces of brain and blood splashed out onto the stunned viewers that barfed instantly. The crushed skulls bled as brain slid down their hair to the rock and ground.

Arnold's eyes almost popped out, the brains and blood were too real. Stinky also peed himself while he trembled. The natives grabbed Harold and Sid, they looked confused because Sid didn't move or complain.

"Aty alaya futury?" One said and the other shrugged.

Sid had died minutes before, the illness had taken his soul. Sid had blood in his nose and yellowish fluids that dripped out of his mouth.

"No!" Stinky cried as the cannibals threw him on the ground and headed towards Helga.

"No! they are coming for me!" Helga cringed "Can I run now?" she yelled.

Eduardo patted Arnold's back as he bid him goodbye "It was a pleasure to meet you, you've got your mother's eyes. Please escape immediately, don't worry about me" Eduardo smiled at Arnold's confusion "I'll see you in the other life" Eduardo jumped out and ran roaring at the natives as he tackled them "Run! Now!" The teens ran away to the wild as fast as possible.

"Wait!" Gerald shouted "I have to save Phoebe!" Stinky and Brainy didn't listen and preferred to flee. Helga, Arnold and Curly followed Gerald towards the sink hole.

The cannibal tribe screamed and angrily persecuted the kids. Helga dodged natives, they weren't far from the abyss. As they got closer, they saw how Nadine and Mr. Simmons were thrown in the dark hole as their screams fade in the deep.

Phoebe saw the guys running to save her, she was glad they didn't leave without her.

"Phoebe!" Gerald and Helga screamed. The natives standing on the shrine were about to throw Rhonda in.

"Curly! Save me!" Rhonda begged. Curly's adrenaline raised and gave him extra stamina as he pulled the native to the rocky ground. They rolled on the ground hitting and punching, Curly bit the cannibal's arm and the native grunted in pain. Rhonda ran to help Curly but another cannibal held Curly as the other slid his throat.

"no…" Rhonda muttered.

Gerald reached Phoebe and began to untie her "Hurry! Hurry!" Phoebe yelled as a tall skinny cannibal ran to them. Arnold reached into his pockets and took his compass out.

"Don't let me down!" he told the compass and threw it with all his strength.

The compass flew over the hassle and hit the cannibal right before he reached Gerald and Phoebe. He fell hard on the grass, he groaned and pouted towards Arnold.

"Oh shit!" Arnold said as the Indian approached slowly to him.

"Run baby run!" Gerald shoving away Phoebe away "I have to help Arnold!" Gerald ran and pushed the scoundrel hard on the grass. The man was overwhelmed by anger as he gave a raging look.

"Run!" Gerald yelled to Arnold, and so he did with Helga as Rhonda, Velda and Sheena joined. But Arnold noticed Gerald didn't come along _'What are you doing?'_ He thought and was surprised when he saw Gerald hand to hand with the native.

The ugly cannibal threw a punch, Gerald ducked and jabbed him right on the ribs. The thin brown man spit his breath and Gerald punched his jaw knocking the foe down. Gerald grabbed a pointy rock and began to smash the man's skull.

"Die motherfucker! Die!" he screamed and all of a sudden, five male natives held Gerald off "Get off me!" Gerald withstood but they were too strong.

"Shit!" Arnold ran to Gerald's aid.

"No Arnold! Save yourself and the others! Go! You can't make the difference!" Arnold stopped "Go!" Gerald yelled.

Arnold didn't know what to do, he knew it was suicide helping him and so he twirled around. He was about to join the brawl but he was held by an arm.

"Come on! Let's go!" Helga pulled Arnold "There is nothing we can do!" she made a sorry expression.

Gerald used all his strength and dragged all the natives who held him tight towards the huge earth hole.

"Gerald! What are you doing?" Arnold screamed out and Gerald threw himself into the black hole dragging with him all the natives who held him.

"No!" Arnold cried "No! Gerald! No!" he ran to the sink hole but Helga stopped him.

"Are you crazy! Come on! There are more coming our way!" Helga gasped as more natives ran to them far away.

They ran away once again into the woods, Sophia wasn't lucky and tripped and as she got on her feet a spear punched through her knee. Sophia painfully yelled wicked screams as the natives took her. She broke her nails trying to attach to a rock.

Velda, Phoebe, Arnold, Rhonda, Sheena and Violet were now on the run.

"Run faster!" Violet shouted being on the lead. A sound of breaking wood cracked as Violet fell into a trap. She screamed when she fell into a hole with sharp wood placed at the bottom.

"Watch out!" Helga said jumping the trap hole. She was able to see Violet agonizing with the sharp wood crossing all of her body.

Arnold glared back and saw many natives chasing them and an Indian falling into a trap too. A flying spear skimmed Rhonda's right shoulder and squealed loudly but kept shifting.

The teenagers ran passing by many traps and fortunately no one else fell into one.

"A river!" Rhonda cried and jumped straight in it and the rest did as well except for Velda.

Velda stood on the edge "I don't know how to swim!" She yelled but the tribe was nearer and Velda had no other choice but to jump.

The river's current was aggressive and fast; the native clan hesitated in jumping in and ran along the edge throwing all kinds of things to the fugitives.

"Help!... hel.. he..prss!" Velda screamed splashing around "Please!" she begged but no one could do a thing, for the river flowed violent and unsteady. Eventually, Velda no longer moved, she drowned while she cracked open her head on a rock.

"Helga!" Arnold yelled as he tried swimming to her "Hold my hand" and stretched his arm out. Helga also tried reaching his hand but there wasn't any time, the river divided in two not so far away. The aggressiveness of the river didn't let them reach each other in time. Helga was dragged by the opposite current and Arnold to the other dividing them in different directions.

"No! Helga!" Arnold swam faster as they were taken apart.

"Arnold!" Helga gasped swallowing some water watching Arnold fade away.

The heavy rain and fast river were not a nice combination. The river reached incredible speed taking Helga for a heavy ride. She feared for a waterfall to be part of the trip _'Please don't take me to a waterfall, please!' _she begged.  
Luckily for Helga, that waterway didn't lead to one and instead calmed down slowly. Helga scanned her new surrounds, no native was in sight.

**C) Funky Dung**

The river led Helga to a cave under a great mountain that seemed to cross through the whole mount. Bats flew around wondering who that strange little girl was. Helga swam to one edge and climbed up _'Where should I go now?_' she looked back and forth to the mouth of the cave, the cavern had many dark tunnels that looked threatening '_What if I go back?... No! No way! Those damn cannibals will find me'_ so she decided to venture deep in the gloomy tunnels.

The inner tunnels were very high, damped, humid and drops of water fell from the stalactites. Helga paced slowly, lot of things tormented her mind until another troubling sound shook her attention. She stood still as she heard the echoes of many natives running and yelling through the tunnels.

"Oh no!" Helga began to run ; the echoes seemed to come from everywhere, behind, front, from the tunnels above, she didn't know where to flee next.

"Auuuuuu!" yell sounded everywhere "Auu auu auu uuhh uhhh!" Helga listened to all kinds of sounds and began to lose her mind.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She covered her ears and hid in the dark. Maybe she was so afraid that it was all her imagination "Shut up! Shut up!" a headache bounced in her brain, Helga fell in a never ending spiral while loud sounds vibrated. Then, suddenly, they stopped.

**e) Mind your throats **

Helga opened her eyes and slowly crawled out of her hiding place _'Maybe they are gone, maybe it was only my imagination' _She walked cautiously through the tunnels once again. A light of another entrance stood only a few meters away from her.

"The exit!" Helga joyfully yelled and ran towards it. She felt relieved but her happiness didn't last long, she restrained when Helga saw one cannibal native standing on the entrance. She quickly hid once again behind a rock, her legs tingled.

'_He saw me! He saw me!'_ Helga thought. She peered out and saw the dirty human standing, he could see her cause he was faced the other way looking out at the jungle.

Helga sighed _'what do I do now! I am doomed! What should I do?_' she asked herself as she saw her hands shake like a washing machine. Helga peered once again, the man stood watching the wild. She searched around and found a large sharp stone.

'Alright, let's do this!' Helga muttered and crawled out and slowly sneaked behind the cannibal. Helga sweated like never before.

The smelly native moved to scratch his gluteus and Helga stood still, she began to feel scared once again 'No, I can't do this!' she thought, but it was that same fear that led her to her basic animal instinct. She crept behind him, mysterious sounds began to ring again. Helga raised her hand holding the stone and hammered him down _'Silence in the studio!'_

**F) Remergence **

Helga screamed like a wild animal, she smashed his head open "Die! Die!" blood splattered on her as his eye popped out. Helga stopped when she felt the rock break in two "Aaaagh!" she roared and threw the pieces away. She twirled her eyes and ran out the cave as the storm thundered the raining clouds.


	13. Cremation Ghat

**Cremation Ghat I (Test your will to live) **

"Hold on!" Arnold yelled as the rest were dragged by the river. Phoebe almost lost her glasses and Rhonda could hardly breathe while Sheena held her breath. Velda's corpse also followed them. Her bleeding crushed skull turned the water red as it rampaged downhill. Sheena swam to avoid the cadaver as it randomly bumped all around.

Finally they reached the end of the river and into a lake. It wasn't a dirty one, it glistened and it was really big. The escaping teens felt a bit calm till they saw crocodiles swimming from the other side of the lake.

"Crocodiles!" Phoebe shrilled. They swam to the nearest edge which was very far away.

"Faster!" Arnold told the others "They are getting closer!" The crocodiles swam very fast.

Rhonda was the slowest one and paced behind, her heart slumped as she felt that soon she would be bitten apart "Help me" she screamed when she saw the others had reached the surface. The amphibious were getting closer and closer, Arnold shook around nervously and saw a long think log which he took.

"Grab it Rhonda!" he told her. She held it tight as they all pulled her out. Rhonda panted and stood on her knees, shocked.

"Rhonda?... are you all right?" Arnold asked.

"Oh thank you Arnold! You saved me!" She threw herself hugging him as she cried.

Arnold blushed "You're… welcome.." He glared around nervously "We… really got to go…now…" He said looking at the oviparous still swimming towards them. At first, he didn't think they would come out but they did, and ran quite fast. The scared kids fled to the wet green wild.

It was hard to see due to the rain. Rhonda flirted all the way with Arnold, _'Oh Arnold you are so smart!_' she giggled once when he wisely took another route. _'Do you have a girlfriend?'_ She also faked twisting her ankle so that Arnold would carry her _'Oh Arnold you are so strong, do you work out?_' Phoebe rolled her eyes when she heard that.

"Where are we going?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know…" Phoebe slapped her forehead.

"Silence!" Arnold suddenly stopped "I heard something" he put Rhonda down and crept behind a tree along the others. Some figures moved far away, they forced their sight and saw two natives wandering around.

Arnold covered Rhonda's mouth when she shrilled "Shh, let's go back slowly in silence" He whispered as they all quickly turned around. They all gulped when they saw feet in front of them "Oh Fuck!" Three natives stood blocking their way, grinning at them.

The teens ran in many directions but the cannibals caught them except for Phoebe who managed to escape since they were only three natives. The other two natives arrived and held Arnold tight, the rest escorted Sheena and Rhonda by the hair towards another direction. They ended up in another lake, only that this one was dirty and a smaller than the other.

"Oh god! They are going to eat us now!" Rhonda yelled.

The natives seemed to discuss something. Looking at the teens, they made movements with their hands.

"What are they blabbering about?" Sheena wondered. Finally the natives stopped chatting and smirked at the teens. Since they were five natives and only three kids, one grabbed Arnold and pulled his hair smacking him to the ground. The evil man gave Arnold the beat of his life. Two of them held the girls firmly so that they couldn't move as the other two grinned.

"Let me go!" Rhonda screamed as they began to rip their clothes off.

"What are you doing!" Sheena screamed. The cannibals drooled as they saw their white skin and their penises erected.

"No please!" Rhonda cried as one bit her erected nipple and toyed with her vagina.

The cannibals began to rape the two virgin teens. They screamed like never before as their vaginas bled. The evil men roughly pushed in and out their filthy organs. Arnold still laid on the ground receiving hard kicks everywhere, but he could see the horrible scene.

The girls cried, shedding a river of tears. They tried desperately to free themselves, but slowly gave up. Their sorrow and screams gave Arnold a headache.

Rhonda's first time wasn't what she expected, It hurt as if they were shoving a rough rock inside of her. The native kissed her sticking all his tongue inside her mouth, drooling like an animal. She got punched in the face lots of times as she moaned. He squished her breast and bathed her whole body in saliva. It burned, she cried and moaned at the same time. The rapist began to grunt and breathe fast, Rhonda feared the worst.

"No! no! no ! Please don't!" Rhonda shook violently all around. The native continued faster and finally with an orgasm, he ejaculated inside of her. Rhonda squealed and cried, her muscles relaxed as she thought it was the end of it. The native finished and rested on the ground and the native who had held Rhonda during the rape also began to abuse her. And when he finished, the native who had almost killed Arnold, continued the rape. Rhonda didn't withstand, she had no energy left, three different kinds of semen were now dripping from her bleeding vagina. Sheena was lucky enough to only be penetrated by two different penises.

**Cremation Ghat II (Survive)**

After an exhausting time, the cannibals sat near the lake, resting their brown bodies. The three teens laid on the muddy ground in embryo pose. Sheena and Rhonda cried, their grief was too awful that they didn't even bother to put their ripped clothes back on. They felt as the dirtiest, most disgusting cunts that roamed on earth. Arnold tried talking to them but didn't even get a look in the eye.

The gloomiest of all was Rhonda, the humiliation she had to bear was more than she could ever take. She banged the muddy ground with her fist, and gritted. Her expression full of grimace turned into a doleful-scornful look. She punched the ground and got on her knees, Rhonda looked around and found a rock. She stood up and slowly paced towards the Indians. Her legs tingled and shivered, the fornication had made her numb. Sheena and Arnold watched the unexpected act.

'_What is she thinking?_' Arnold thought.

The rain washed the mud on Rhonda's naked body. The dirty men were very distracted looking at the deep dirty lake and laughed. Rhonda smirked as she got closer to them, it was then that Sheena realized what Rhonda had in mind and followed her. Arnold had no energy left to move, but if he wanted to escape alive, he had to create some. All bruised up, he crawled onto his feet and crept along with the girls.

The natives happily chatted and chuckled among themselves. Rhonda gritted her teeth in anger and groaned as she collided the stone on one of the natives' head which immediately killed him. The fiends darted their heads surprised. Sheena stabbed one in the neck with a strong sharp branch she had fetched. The other three cannibals got up in less than an eye blink throwing themselves to the girls, but Arnold used his body to push them far into the lake.

A lightning thundered and the angry uncivilized humans glanced at the three brave teens. Now they were equal, three versus three. Arnold, Rhonda and Sheena prepared for an inevitable battle between life and death.

'_Kill or be killed'_ Dark Arnold thought.

The natives floated on the water, suddenly, one of them screamed in pain. Blood began to color the lake as he kept yelling. Another native screamed as he raised his arm. A piranha fed on his arm with its sharp teeth penetrating his flesh. Horrified, the last cannibal swam fast to the edge, desperate to climb to the surface. The girls threw rock at him, punched him and even pulled off hair from his smelly head. Arnold kicked his face, braking the rapist's nose as he sank back to the lake. The cannibal gave the worst scream ever when a piranha bit his testicles and ripped them slowly out.

Rhonda and the rest contemplated the dying men. Their merciful screams filled the victorious kids with merry and joy, it was like music to their ears.

Nobody said a word after. Sheena and Rhonda searched for their clothes and when they found them, they didn't get a chance to put them back on, for another threat took them by surprise. Across the lake, a black-muscular panther threatened from afar. She was long and beautiful, with long sharp teeth and brown-reddish eyes.

The girls dropped their threads and Rhonda's eyes widened as she thought '_Survival of the fittest'_.

"Ok guys, do not move…" Arnold stammered but Rhonda had already run far away followed by Sheena "Shit!" He ran limping his way as fast as he could. The panther roared and galloped around the lake's edge to reach the other side.

The girls were fading away in the green wild, Arnold was too slow and couldn't run. The beat the native had given him had left him enough energy to breathe, but not to run.

"No! Wait! Please!" he yelled but none of the girls dared to look back "I'm dead!" jading Arnold stopped as he leaned on a humid tree "What should I do!" he looked around. The fear of a horrific death suddenly powered his body with adrenaline which he used to climb the tree he leaned on.

Arnold climb despite the wounds and bruises he had. The sound of a four-legged mammal reached his ear and saw the cat climbing the tree.

"Fuck!" he yelled and climbed faster. The panther roared and threw its paw that almost hit Arnold's leg. He let a shrill out and kept climbing higher and higher. One hit from that animal would tear his leg off, Arnold thought. The log got thinker and began to move back and forth for they were now on the highest point of the tree. Arnold held tight, the height was tremendous.

The rain splashed on Arnold's face as he hugged the unsteady tree top. The black feline grunted, it didn't know what to do either. The wind blew harder making scary sounds. Arnold opened his eyes, he could see almost everything, the first lake that the river led them to, the second lake where the cannibals were killed and very far away the smallest glimpse of the secret pyramid.

A sudden strong wind made the log crack. Arnold screamed like a little girl, if the panther didn't kill him, the braking tree top would end his days. He peered down at the scared animal that also gave him a look. It roared and once again tried to hit Arnold with its sharp claws but failed and fell. Moaning its way down, hitting many logs and branches along the way, the panther finally hit the ground giving a last cry.

Arnold cried still attached to the top of the tree. He felt grateful for surviving although he also felt sorry for the poor animal's fate. Arnold cried happy-scared tears for his victory.


	14. Lohengrin: Prelude to Act I

**Inspired by Richard Wagner's Masterpiece that incited me to do my first Fanfic, I bring you:**

**Lohengrin: Prelude to Act I**

The Dark-Gray skies thundered and never stopped, it rained as if the sky were to be falling. The wind blew the trees, bending them and breaking many logs as they flew away. Running on the unknowns of the wild, ran a blond-haired teen. He wore a blue sweater and a red shirt underneath that looked like a skirt. A pink bow tied to a deadly wound on his left upper arm and his blue jeans were now brown from the mud. Our little brave friend fled with his worried mind tormenting his soul.

'_They are all gone! They're gone! How could I have lost you all'_ He thought _'and Gerald, my best friend! He's gone! Forever! How could I leave you! How could I let you die!' _The miserable boy lamented as he ran through the wet wild.

'_Now, I have lost the other too, Phoebe, Sheena, Rhonda'_ Arnold jumped a gap and crawled under a log full of insects. A centipede crawled on his back but the fast pace made it jump off.  
Arnold suddenly froze when Helga crossed his mind. _'Helga!' his whole body shivered 'I lost Helga too!'_ he wept

"Oh Helga…." He cried.

Another side of him tried motivating him _'Come on, we must carry on!...you're right' _he said to himself and kept running but all those thoughts and guilt followed him.

The trees were high and a mass of raindrops fell from above. The guilt slowly ate him alive till he couldn't bear any longer.

"What's the point of running away now…" Arnold said and sat on the ground leaning his back on a wet tree.

The image of Gerald throwing himself to the abyss spread all around Arnold's thoughts. Over and over, Gerald fell in the dark hole. That memory tortured our weird-headed friend.

"How could I let you die!" Arnold cried many tears "I should have been there for you, how could I? I'm the worst friend ever… if only I had helped him, if only I was brave enough and leave my fears behind… Oh Gerald, my friend, forgive me!"

The thunder wrecked the skies and lightened the grounds with its white light. He rested his legs and back, and then remembered the last time he saw Helga. How the violent current ripped them apart as her scared eyes cried for help. It was then when horrible thoughts of Helga dying, that Arnold realized the hidden fond he had for her. His subconscious sent him his true feelings in a flash.

"Helga, I'm sorry! Everything went so wrong between us! If only I had reached your hand! If only!" then depression took him away from reality.

"Everything went so wrong… I didn't want anything of these tragic things to happen… My friends are gone… Helga and Gerald are gone… my parents are dead… there is nothing left for me…Maybe I should have died to… maybe I should have let that panther eat me… I should die too…" For the first time in his life, Arnold felt suicidal "I should lose myself somewhere in the wild, maybe I'll be eaten by another animal, or maybe by those fucking cannibals!" Arnold froze again, over-thinking what he said.

He crawled away and onto his feet as he wiped the dirty tears from his eyes and his face turned pale.

"I must carry on and meet the same fate my friends had"

In that moment, his left eye perceived a shadow moving fast. Far away on a hill, a girl walked in a hurried pace. Everything shone when he saw the Girl of the Hair of the Sun a few meters away from him, the wind blew her hair and glistened as the drizzle bath her. His heart had never beaten his chest so hard before, it was like a dream, a dream where you can't move at all. Arnold's gloomy face turned to a never-ending smile.

"Helga!" he yelled running across the fields as fast as he could. Helga turned to see her love running towards her.

"Arnold!" She felt millions of tiny stings on her chest "Arnold!" she yelled again and ran to him.

"Helga!"

"Arnold!"

The teenagers were so delighted to see each other again, Arnold's faith returned and Helga's fear perished. Running across the field of high grass, Arnold and Helga hugged spinning around.

"Helga! You're all right! I thought I lost you!" He said as happy tears mixed with raindrops.

"Oh Arnold! I though t I had lost you too! I have so many things I want to tell…"

"I'm sorry! I'll never lose you again!" Arnold interrupted her as he grabbed Helga's face and finally gave her their first true kiss. Helga's eyes opened wide in surprise, her heart completely melted. Finally, her most sacred dreams had come true. Everything shone all around, lighting roared and the rain bathed the two lovers as they romantically kiss.

"Wow…Arnold…"Helga said speechless.

"There is something I have to tell you…" Arnold said as he blushed "I… well… I don't know…you see… I think I… well it is hard to say…" He couldn't find the words, he was extremely nervous "I…" He took Helga's hands.

"Yes Arnold?" Helga's sublime beauty glistened like never before.

"I… I love you Helga" Arnold finally sighed.

She felt her whole nerve system tingle and her eyes began to moist.

"I'm in love with you" Arnold continued " In fact, I think I have always been… and I don't want to die without you knowing that, I love you, I do!" He shrilled that last phrase.

Helga suddenly began to cry in silence, tears ran down her eyes as she nervously looked at her feet. Arnold was confused by her reaction and feared she'd reject him.

"I'm sorry… I…" he said.

Helga placed her finger on his lips and hugged him tight. She silently wept on Arnold's shoulder for a while. She rubbed her tears away even though the rain wet her face and held Arnold's hands.

"I love you" Helga sighed "I have always loved you… ever since I met you in a rainy day like this" She paused and snorted "but I was too afraid to tell you… and so I hid you in my darkest secrets" She stared away at the gray clouds, her hands shook fast as she said "There were days I felt so confident and I would confess it all to you, but somehow I would always ruin it… _I love you, but I hate you_" she giggled and then turned serious "I tried several times to forget you, and I did, but I couldn't … there was always something that reminded me of you… that you were the one, the one and only… my muse, my salvation, my moonshine… my love" Helga wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes shone tenderly "I love you, and I will always do, till eternity" She placed her lips onto his and they kissed once again while the rain and wind made them fly in love, blowing their hair all around.

Little roamers like squirrels, monkeys, birds and insects were witnesses of the love scene. It was a long kiss, finally the time had come for the two souls to unite.

"We have to find a way out of this mess" Arnold gasped, his legs were still shivering "we must survive"

Helga looked at him and said "Nothing can stop us, together we're invincible"

Arnold smiled, her soothing voice calmed him, her words were now reality for him and he felt alive. The two lovers held hands as they stood on a hill in the unknowns of nowhere, thunder clashed where a storm still threatened, staring at the endless jungle.


	15. Tannhauser Overture

**Finale Chapter: Tannhauser Overture**

Days had passed, how many? Who knows, the weather stayed the same with its endless doomsday storm. The only way to know that days had passed was at night when the skies would turn black.

The teenage lovers had roamed for miles without any luck. They tried to find their way back but without a compass, it was impossible and with no sun in the sky, it was hard, and the lack of stars at night made everything hopeless. Their hunger had grown in their empty stomachs, none of the blond kids had hunting skills and with no hunting skills, no food to eat.

With a delay, they lost all faith in ever seeing home sweet home again and even one of those days, Arnold told Helga.

"_Let's lose ourselves, somewhere… everyone's dead… there is nothing left for us…"_

But they struggled on, day by day, storm by storm, grief by grief and danger by danger. To rest their bones in one doleful night, they ended up in a dead hollow log filled with nasty insects and moss. Although they had already gotten used to the rainy weather and violent currents of wind, they preferred to stay at that place for it was safer than outside.

Tucked up inside, Arnold and Helga hugged to keep warmth as they tenderly stared at each other.

"It's gonna be all right…" Arnold said to Helga who had many ant bites in different parts of her body.

She smiled and kissed him "I know…" Helga replied in a sad tone. Seeing this, Arnold tried to erase her unease.

"When we get home, let's go to the movie theater… I want to watch _Flora Flowers goes to the Moon_ or _The Return of eLi Moondog_, or maybe walk through the park or even spend a night at Mighty Pete!" He said excited.

Helga giggled "Okay" she smiled "You know, I don't really mind if we ever go back…"

Arnold felt afraid and surprised by her answer as she continued.

"I don't care for anything anymore… I just want to be with you, where ever destiny takes us… I don't mind"

Silence ruled the air, had Helga lost all hope? Did she think they were doomed? Did she think they were going to die? Those questions traveled inside Arnold's mind. He preferred not to ask Helga and kissed her instead, it was a bizarre romantic scene where many insects crawled by.

"Goodnight my love" Helga sighed.

"Good night Helga, I love you" Arnold replied and kissed her forehead.

The night was silent, the only thing you could hear was the wind and grasshoppers.

"Everything is so quiet…" Arnold said to Helga as they hid behind a bush looking at an open field.

"Look!" Helga pointed at the sky "No clouds! Look at all those stars!"

Indeed, the sky was clear as water, sparkled by millions of stars and some gray clouds.

"Why are we here again Arnold?" Helga fidgeted "They will find us, they'll see us… It's suicide!" Helga grabbed his arm to lure the way back but he walked strongly towards the field.

"I have to see, I have to know…" Arnold said as he headed to a sinkhole with a shrine on an edge.

"Arnold! This is the cannibals' shelter, please come back!" Helga whispered loudly.

Arnold rejected the warnings and kept strolling. He remembered the place. The huge hole in the ground where many were thrown off. The abyss where Gerald had jumped in to save their lives. It was a mysterious force that lured him.

Standing on the edge he stared downwards, goose bumps appeared when he saw the abyss, darker than the night above.

"Arnold! What are you doing?" Helga waved her arms.

He felt the need to jump in but he couldn't understand why, and with a leap he entered the hole even though he felt scared and gave some shrieks.

"Noooooooooooo! Arnold!" he heard Helga's frantic screams while they faded away the deeper he fell in.

Arnold couldn't see a thing, he felt fear of hitting a rock on the way down, but even closing his eyes help in nothing. The wind blew his long hair and saturated his ears with white noise. Arnold felt the bottom would soon be reached.

When he felt he would hit the ground he didn't, instead, he felt how he passed through the surface. He panicked when he thought he would never fall anywhere but then he felt he floated in the air. Arnold looked around, everything was in gloom, blinded by the darkness.

'_What now?' _a sudden giggle distracted his thoughts but couldn't see where the giggle was emitted.

Running footsteps said "Follow me!" the voice was familiar to Arnold.

"But where? I can't see you!" Arnold yelled worried.

The voice chuckled and said "Follow the sound of my voice and footsteps dummy"

Arnold did as told and asked "Wait, who are you?"

The voice giggled "Don't worry man! Just follow me!"

Arnold felt lots of nostalgia, he knew that voice from somewhere, the problem was where. He knew it was the voice of a little boy, perhaps in his eleven years of age maybe.

"Keep up the pace grandpa" The voice laughed.

"I can't see a thing! It's too dark!" Arnold was afraid of crashing on a wall or something.

"Ha Ha… you're funny, come on, you're too slow, hurry granny!"

Arnold was now jading, how many miles had he run? He followed the voice for some more time until it faded away.

"Hey! Where are you!?" He yelled but no one answered "Don't go!... please!" no reply. Arnold felt loneliness and felt tears filling his eyes.

"Oh you are such a cry baby" the nostalgic voice told him in a friendly tone. Arnold shook back and saw something amazing and special for him.

A little boy about 9 to 10 years old, with curly black hair and a red shirt with a thirty-three logo on it. Gerald from the past, a Fourth-grader standing with his hands on his hips and a grand warm smile.

"Gerald!" Arnold joyfully said.

'_Our voices have changed over the years, I forgot the sound of our voices'_

They did their handshake even though his hands were bigger and finished with a hug.

"Gerald! I missed you!" Arnold forgot about everything even the jungle, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

"Arnold my man!"

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asked.

"Emm, nothing... just cheelin' here with you"

"Well let's get out of here and go play with the others at Gerald's Field! Come on!"

"Okay man, but first I have to tell you something" little version of Gerald said happily.

"Yeah, tell me, what is it?" Arnold felt so delighted he had lost the scent of time and space.

"Everything is all right and will be all right" he said "don't be afraid"

Confusion was in Arnold's eyes "Wha... What do you mean?" Arnold twirled.

"It's okay Arnold, everything's fine! … I'm alright!"

Arnold couldn't figure out what he meant "You're alright? What do you mean by that?"

Gerald smiled "Come on, let's go, follow me" Gerald skipped around joyfully and so did Arnold as they strolled around the darkness.

After a while walking, something caught their attention.

"What is that smell?" infant Gerald asked.

"I don't know… it smells like something burning"

"Oh man!" Gerald complained.

"What? What is it!?" Arnold trembled.

The child crossed his hands as if something bothered him and then giggled "Looks like my time with you ran over… darn."

"What? Ran over?"

"Oh well, Arnold, it was great seeing you man! See you later!" he said while running off "Oh and follow the snake, till she falls and calms down! She'll lead you home!" and he vanished in the darkness.

"No wait! What about Gerald Field and the others!" Arnold ran "The guys are waiting for us!"

Suddenly a fast blatant sound came crashing from above.

"Wow! Where am I?" Arnold laid on the ground and the sound of lightning thundered close making the earth shake. Some bugs crawled around on top. The smell of burned grass and threes flew on the air. He then realized where he was, back in that hollow log and he sweated in vast.

"Oh… it was only a dream…" He muttered in disappointment "But… everything was so real… I wish it was real…" Something was different, he looked around and finally noticed Helga wasn't beside him. He panicked and glanced everywhere.

Where was she? Did she abandon him? Was she kidnapped by the natives? Arnold crawled out of the log to begin his search.

The night still ruled the skies, the clouds covered the moon. Nothing had changed, the storm seemed to never end, only this time it was worst. Thunder usually strikes different locations once in a while, right? Not for this storm, thunder randomly struck the grounds almost every eight seconds. They hit so close to Arnold's surroundings that he felt his internal being shake.

Sudden flashes blinded him for a long time, almost eternal. You'd say that a lightning strike makes one loud thud after the flash, well you're wrong because when a lightning hit almost 9 feet away from him, he heard billions of tiny sparks colliding into each other.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Arnold yelled when he saw in front of him not very far away, the jungle on fire. The greatest of firewalls burned and the heat touched Arnolds face. Not even the rain could cease the chaotic fire and more thunder hit trees making the fire even greater.

Arnold twirled wondering where Helga might be, so he faced the firewalls once again and saw Helga. She was heading straight to the burning woods. _Holly hell!_

"Helga!" Arnold yelled "Heeeeelgaaaaa!" but she wouldn't stop "What the fuck does she think she's doing!" He mumbled as he ran to fetch her.

"Helga! Come back!" Helga wouldn't stop "Helga! What the fuck!" The heat and temperature increased till it was actually burning but he finally reached her and tackled her to the wet ground.

Helga shook like crazy "Wha… but… hol… I am… wa. Du.. diff…Criminy ! What the fuck is going on!?" She shouted a confused twirl as she jaded. Helga screamed when she saw the great firewalls that got closer and closer.

"Helga! What the hell were you thinking!?" Arnold shouted.

"What!?... Hey, get off me!" she struggled but Arnold held her tight.

Helga gave astonished glimpses "Oh no… it's back" She said.

"What? What's back?" The fire got closer.

"Slee…" she harrumphed "I sleepwalk!" she yelled, the increasing fire got highly loud.

"Sleepwalk!?" He repeated "You sleepwalk?"

"Yes football head, now get over it!"

"Get what? I can't hear you!"

"Doi!" She closed her eyes and both screamed in pain.

"Agh! It burns!" they cringed to the burning heat waves.

"let's get out of here! Now!" Helga commanded.

They ran down hill and SHRRRRK a lightning hit the ground throwing them faraway. They twisted to the pain like a snail in salt.

"Crap…" Arnold moaned.

The couple stood on their knees and gimped away and two lightnings hit trees near them.

"What the hell is wrong with these thunders!?" Helga pouted "It almost feels like they are following us!"

Arnold agreed "Come on… the fire is right behind us!"

They fidgeted looking at the night sky, frightened, wondering when and where the next lightning might fall. They ran and the ground unexpectedly turned white.

"Move!" Arnold pushed Helga away from him and jumped. Tsrucck! A silver string from the sky collapsed right between the teens.

Helga's eyes filled with horror _'That could've been us!'_ She thought looking at a burning cracked ground.

"Helga!" Arnold called out "We gotta carry on!" he yelled holding his chest. She nodded and once more, the two lovers ran dodging several lightning till they reached a cliff a very high one, you could see a great amount of the jungle.

"How the hell did we get this high!?" Helga grunted "Let's go back"

"We can't" He said looking back. It seemed that the thunder was mystically on to them and every time it stroke, it left a new wall of fire that spread in all directions.

Arnold tried to find a way out but found none, he peered down and saw tiny treetops. He looked around once again and gasped '_Oh boy'_

"Get on my back!" Arnold desperately yelled.

"What!? Have you gone loony!?" Helga's legs shivered.

"Come on! Now it's not the time to argue, now get on my back, now!"

Helga cringed and twirled her eyes "Criminy! Fine! But you better know what you are doing football head!" she mounted on Arnold's back and mumbled rubbish.

Many long type of roots hanged on the brink of the cliff, so Arnold grabbed one and slowly began to descend. Helga wasn't that light, she was heavy and hung on Arnold's neck. Let us not forget about the weather, it still rained hard drops of water and made the root slippery. Due to this, the way down was incredibly slow and also, vertigo made the two teens feel dizzy.

Imagine two sixteen year old teens, hanging on a slippery root, thousands of feet above the ground, perhaps the height was the same as a skyscraper, who knows. A pair of kids swinging down in the middle of nowhere, in the time of a deadly storm.

"Don't look down, do not look down" Arnold muttered.

Helga just stuck her claws on Arnold like a cat, she didn't say a thing, she only shivered around her love and shrieked once in a while.

Arnold began to have second thoughts about his desperate decision '_I think we shouldn't have gone this way' _he raised his head at the far top of the cliff that by that time, wild flames burned to the sky _'well, at least we are safe from the fire'_ in that second, his hands slid down the slimy root.

Helga yelled and Arnold grasped on the root burning his hands but luckily he got the grip of it. The sudden stop made Helga bounce off.

"Arnold!" she screamed and her wits held Arnold's long hair hanging on them.

"Argh!" Arnold reacted to the pain on his scalp.

"Help me! Help me! Aaaaah !" Helga's fearsome yells were as loud as the thunder above.

"Hel… grab my… shoulders…" Arnold gritted.

"I can't!" she shrilled.

"I… can't help you… I mean… I can't let… go of the root!" he could hardly talk, he felt his head skin would soon rip off "Hurry… it hurts!"

Helga gulped and reached Arnold's shoulder with one hand and soon after grasped the other one. He felt relieved but not for long, Helga hung her long arms on his neck making him unable to breathe.

Arnold's eyes turned red as he said "Helga…. You… are cho... choking me"

"Oh… emm… sorry… he he" She giggled in embarrassed.

They carefully made their way down the long green root, till another obstacle block their pace.

"Oh no…" Helga moaned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The root will soon come to an end, and we're not even halfway down"

Arnold glared bellow, in fact, the root's end was a few feet from them.

"Damn it!" he regretted "What now!" Arnold gazed above to the brink "mmm maybe we could wait till the rain ceases the fire… and climb back up…" Arnold wasn't sure.

"No…" Helga said and pointed out "look"

"What?"

"Look at crag of the cliff in front of us"

"So?"

"Well it's filled with plants and roots, we could climb them down"

Arnold shivered when he imagined that idea "I don't know Helga… maybe it's too risky…what if.."

"Risky!?" Helga smirked "This trip has been dangerous from the start, I think that's the last thing to worry about bucko!"

Helga was right, but that didn't cease Arnold's fear.

"I'll go first and then you, okay?" she said.

"But how are we gonna get there? It's too far"

"Like this, doi!" Helga pushed Arnold forward and back making them swing.

"Aah! What are you doing!?" Arnold cried, the root made squeaky sounds as if it were to rip.

"Oh don't be such a wuss!" She grinned and reached the weeds when they finally got close enough. Helga crawled like a spider as Arnold swung back.

"Now what?" he yelled.

"Well, swing!" She yelled back.

"And then what? What if it suddenly rips" Arnold felt quite lonely.

"Then you jump!"

"What!?"

"You jump and hold on to the plants and stuff!" Helga was feeling pissed.

'_Oh boy…'_ he thought as they stared at each other.

"You can do it! I know you can! Look at me, look at me!" Helga yelled "…do it for me!" She taunted from afar. It worked because Arnold felt motivated, he took a deep breath and began to bravely swing getting closer and closer.

'Okay Arnold, you can do this, come on' he incited himself 'one… two….three!" and he jumped off to the cliff's walls next to Helga. Arnold saw the small treetops, for a moment he was flying and then reached the mount of plants. He held on tight but the plants unexpectedly broke off.

His chest shrunk as he wept feeling doomed but his grief perished when an angel with the hair of the sun, held him by his blue muddy shirt.

"I got you!" Helga grimaced and Arnold held the weeds again staying still as a statue.

"Thanks…" he shrilled shaking in shock "Let's… let's .. cli.. climb… do.. dow.. down" he stammered.

Slowly once more, they descended till they were above the treetops.

"We're almost there" Helga smiled to Arnold.

"Yeah, I can't wait to touch the grass again" he replied.

"Helga raised her brow "Hey, what's that sound?"

Arnold concentrated and heard some kind of smooth sound breaking the air and rain, getting closer and closer each second.

Helga was about to turn around to see what the fuss was all about but before she could turn her head, a spear nailed right next to her. Both of the teen's eyes popped open. Arnold took a quick peer and saw the natives on a rocky peak. They grunted as others got ready to throw more spears.

"Oh no! climb down faster!" Arnold yelled.

Spears flew near, some pinned and others bounced off, but luckily none hit the ventures. They kids reached the grown when Helga slipped and grabbed Arnold, taking him down as well. They collided on the ground, twisting around like worms on fire.

"Augh!" Arnold cried "That… hurt... a lot!"

Helga only twisted and sob while Arnold dragged himself to her aid.

"Helga! Helga! Talk to me!"

She panted holding her back and stomach, Helga had lost her breath and it hurt her an unbearable pain.

"It's okay Helga! You'll be alright" Arnold tried to distract her from her soreness. Helga slowly began to breathe again and both got on their feet and gimped away.

"Oh god! It was those fiends again right?" Helga cried "at this speed we aren't gonna make it!" Helga was hysteric. Arnold thought hard but couldn't find an answer but to run nowhere.

"This way!" he grabbed her hand and fled were he thought would be best. There wasn't any sign of the cannibals, in fact, it got pretty calm that the only sound they heard was the rain falling on the leaves and trees.

"Boy, it sure is quiet" Arnold said.

"Yeah, but it's too quiet, don't you think Arnold?"

Arnold nodded "Let's be careful"

They walked quietly and reached another edge "Oh damn it! Another cliff!" Arnold groaned.

They were on another cliff, not quite the same, over on the other side was another cliff that created a huge gap where a violent river flowed aggressively, it twisted and crashed on rocks. Helga and Arnold looked down at the river which was a long way down.

"I don't think we could climb down this one" Helga said as she looked at the smooth vertical stone walls.

"Well…" Arnold touched his chin "maybe we could jump down" Arnold suggested.

"Are you out of you mind! There are lots of rocks down there, we can't jump Arnoldo!" She scoffed "Besides, look at the shape of the river, it has many turns and twists, like a snake" Helga pointed with her finger following the direction it took and saw something new "Look!" she suddenly hollered.

Arnold jumped "what!?"

"Over there, it's some kind of natural bridge!" Helga excitedly said. Far away, a tiny shadow that looked like a bridge made out of the own cliffs.

"I see it!" Arnold said "Let's cross it then!"

But the sound of moving bushes behind them made them hesitate. Arnold and Helga froze when they saw two kids about their age.

"Yua, tul!" The native girl threatened with her spear.

"Wata-ki yutami!" The native boy pointed an arrow at Arnold.

Both of our hero teens ran out of the way as an arrow passed right beside Arnold and Helga moved avoiding the spear.

"Holly crap!" Arnold said "What kind of people are these!?" he wisely hid behind a tree unlike Helga which had to go toe-to-toe with the cannibal girl, her sharp spear against her bare hands.

"All right, you indian cunt, you wanna fight! Come on! Come on!" Helga roared dodging as the girl tried to stave her.

Arnold searched for an idea to vanquish his foe _'no rocks at my reach'_ he thought and then an arrow hammered on the tree log Arnold hid on _'damn it!_' he fled to another tree.

The sharp point of the wooden spear brushed against Helga's right arm "Argh!" Helga moaned as she held her arm. Another swing cut open her left leg and the native girl warrior finished her murder attempt by swinging her spear towards Helga's chest, lucky the new wound on her leg made her slump on the ground and the spear punched a hole on a tree's log.

'_Focus'_ Arnold said in his mind and focused his hearing. The young warrior was near, the breaking branches and dry leaves let him know how close he was. As the cannibal got closer Arnold prepared, and when he finally got close enough, Arnold swung out of his hiding spot and grasped the boy. Arnold struggled to hold him still, but the young native was stronger even though he was slim.

The cannibal warrior freed and gave Arnold a beat, punches, kicks, headbutts and jabs. Arnold hit a few punches and kicks, but the native's skills showed better results. A direct punch on the nose and a knee to the testicles were more than enough to take Arnold down.

The grin on the idian boy's face scared Arnold as he crawled back until his hand slipped down on the edge of the cliff where the river ran.

"Helizu Canitulta! … yo tu mici nos!" The boy said as he walked closer dropping his bow and arrow.

The native girl gritted as she tried to get her weapon off the tree. Helga couldn't stand up fast, so she took the opportunity and bit the girl's tendon behind her feet. The female native yelled and Helga shook like a dog on the ground, biting hard till she bit it off.

It was a bloody mess, the native girl on the ground to never stand up again, moaning and agonizing while Helga stared, filled with blood on her mouth and chin.

The cannibal boy sat on top of Arnold and began to choke him with both of his hands, Arnold tried to break free, but that only angered the boy as he punched his face and continued choking him.

'_I can't lose,…. I…I…'_ he felt he was passing out but then he remembered a trick back from home. He pinched both backs of the native's upper arms as hard as he could. The young warrior grunted like a little child and immediately released Arnold, and using his knees, he pushed off the native to the river where instead of falling directly to the water, his spine cracked on a peaky rock. The boy no longer moved, not even blink although some of his muscles had ticks, but the boy stayed drooling like an idiot.

Helga grabbed a hand-sized rock and crawled to the agonizing native girl.

"You think you could kill Helga G. Pataki!" She yelled angrily "I will fucking murder you! You won't be the first!" Helga reached the girl and began to smash the rock against the native's forehead. Helga thought she'd had success like the last time but the young Indian teen was fast and headbutted Helga's nose which bled instantaneously. Helga held her spurting nose and lost control, the cannibal chick was now on top of Helga, colliding violent punches with rage.

"Wakatu zimuriki ya!" The girl scoffed and threw more punches on Helga's face.

Helga began to feel dizzy and almost out of energy but what could Helga do? The native had put her right knee on Helga's left arm, immobilizing it and forgot to do the same with Helga's right arm.

'_She's killing me…What can I do!?_' The rock was out of reach _'I can't give up…'_ she thought and felt her body numb, except for her right arm. She reached into her bra and fetched out her sacred locket. Moving it around to where the pointy part of the heart was, she swung her arm and punched through the native girl's left ear.

The girl roared as Helga twisted her locket around, blood dripped in vast and Helga was free. Thinking quickly what to do next, Helga grabbed once again the rock. She forced it inside the native's screaming mouth , got on her feet and with no other word but a frantic grunt, Helga stomped on the stone.

With the first stomp, the girl's teeth broke, her jaw dislocated and blood burst out. The second stomp broke her jaw in three and her nose deformed. The third stomp opened her throat, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP ! By then there wasn't much left of the native's face.

Helga stopped a moment to catch her breath and Arnold stood near. She looked at him with no regret or pity on her colorful eyes.

"Wow…" was the only thing Arnold thought and said.

"What?" Helga grimaced "You killed the other one!"

Yells from the insides of the wild startled them.

"Oh man! We got to get out of here!" Arnold said and Helga nodded and gimped towards the distant bridge.

Helga glanced back and saw at least twenty new cannibals chasing them "Hurry! They are right behind us!" She said.

The brawl with the young native warriors had really wasted them and Helga's wounds made it painful to run. By the time they reached the bridge made out of earth's natural mysteries, the fiends were ten meters away and they crossed the bridge only to stop at the middle.

"Oh shit!" Arnold pouted when he saw that at the other side, more cannibals ran to fetch them.

"No! No! No!" Helga lamented.

Arnold held Helga back unknowing which side to look at, for on both sides cannibals smirked their way closer.

Helga finally said what she really didn't want to do "We have to jump!" she cried and Arnold growled at the foes.

"Fine!" he suddenly said, but in that precise moment, an unexpected event took place as the natives were inches away. A tremendous earthquake shook everyone by surprise.

"What is this!?" Arnold yelled.

"Hold me Arnold!" Helga cried as she balanced with a look of fear in her eyes.

The grounds opened while the storm continued, the natives fells to the river and others where eaten by the ground. The two teens maintained on the bridge but a landscape broke the bridge and so, the two love birds fell to the most violent currents of water.

"Arnold!" Helga yelled "Where are you!?" she looked around when she felt a hand.

"I here!" Arnold said.

"Hold me tight!" Helga shrilled.

The earthquake hadn't stopped, pieces of mass land broke off and splashed on the waters of the river.

"Look out!" they said at the same time as a huge tree fell from above _Shrrrsh_! The tree created a great wave that sunk them away. Both coughed out water as they floated together.

"We have to get to that tree!" Arnold wisely said already swimming to it, dragging Helga by the hand. When they reached the gigantic sized tree, they climbed it and stuck on it like glue.

The river was fast and had many curves, like a sig sag between two high cliffs and the sky had changed from the black of the night, to a bit gray of a soon morning, but they storm kept falling. The river had small falls, twists, splashing rocks and the tree bumped on many.

Helga had a truly bad feeling, that kind of feeling you get when something bad is going to happen and you don't know what, but you know it's awful. She wondered where the river would take them, her last experience had her pretty paranoid. Arnold shared the same doubt, he became afraid, but why? A waterfall isn't that bad? Or is it? Movies made them look harmless and fun, but why? The reality of their unexpected adventure made them see that this was no fairytale. It made them see that humans aren't made out of steel and they could die in any moment, that humans aren't gods and are as fragile as small ants stomped by a foot.

Both of the teens stared at each other, sharing the same fears 'what should we do now?' their eyes asked, well the only thing to do now was wait, wait till the river ceased or wait for the end, only fate knew what was to be of them.

Helga's eyes perceived awkward movement on top of the cliff "Arnold!" she twirled.

"What?"

"It's them!" she stammered "the the the… natives!"

On the surface of the left cliff, about seven cannibals ran following the river and had a certain look for a coming frenzy.

"Oh boy… do you think they'll jump?" Arnold raised an eyebrow "Do you think they'll actually jump on to us?"

"God I don't know!" she pulled her hair as her heart beat increased.

"Let's brake something off to defend ourselves in case they do jump" Arnold advised.

While they crawled on the log trying to peel off some wood, stones began to bounce near. The terrible people began to throw rocks that actually hit their targets. Arnold took one on the leg and one on his shoulder. Helga got hit on an arm and also her head. The tried to avoid them and stood up, it was hard to balance, Arnold fell back on his butt and Helga on her knees a few times till they got the hang of it.

"Damn it!" Arnold cried angrily.

"What? What is it?" Helga panicked.

"More of them!" he pointed at the right cliff, where more male natives pursued them. Now there were more hostiles on both sides, and the worst thing of all was that the cliffs were narrowing together, making it easier for them to jump on.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Arnold fidgeted "Helga … I…"

"Shut up!" Helga shook her head denying "Let's get ready for them!" She quickly said and Arnold nodded.

As is was expected, the natives stood on the edges ready to jump on board. Ten seconds away, Helga and Arnold held firmly their broken wood. Five seconds away, their nerves tingled wildly, three, two, one….

The cannibals jumped like crazy monkeys and on to the tree. Not all of them made it, some jumped too far, others crashed into each other, some couldn't keep their balance and fell off and only two didn't make it because our brave friends pushed them away. But in spite of all of that, there were still many to fight.

The bad Indians threw themselves at the kids, Arnold punches one out of the way but soon was brought to the log's surface. Helga staved one on the ribs with her piece of wood but also got held by two.

Another awful and painful beat was given to Arnold, while Helga kicked in the air like a lunatic dog trying to escape.

"Let me go you filthy coons! Get off me!" Helga saw how Arnold was being killed "You're going to kill him!" She weakened and began to cry "Leave him alone! Please!" she begged.

Helga's pleas and sobs were in vain, it was only a matter of time till both of them were dead. The environment became extremely loud in a sudden.

"Oh…no…" Helga muttered, her nightmares had come to life. She could hardly believe it, she stared for a long time repeating to herself '_This can't be true, please no_!'

About twenty seconds away, the end of the river showed, disappearing into the sky, falling and dragging everything along with it. The highest of waterfalls roared right in front of them.

"No!" Helga suddenly became hysteric "Let go off me you sick bastard!" She struggled and finally bit the native's arm and grasped her bony fingers to the log. The natives hadn't noticed the danger, for they were too entertained killing the teenagers.

"Arnold!" She screamed and Arnold peered away and saw the inevitable. His eyes widened and became speechless, he glanced back at Helga and made the most pitiful expression in his life. Helga knew that look on his face, it was the expression of lost hope, a look that said _'we're gonna die' _

They saw the edge come and the noise had drastically increased, everything seemed to be so slow, but they were now on the edge about to fall and with nothing else but their faith, our heroes and foes slowly fell down the enormous waterfall.

Everyone screamed trying to hold the tree but even Helga and Arnold who braced on the tree, fell off by gravity's natural pull. Many natives fell on rocks, some were flat and some were sharp and spurted out many blood. After that, everyone disappeared on the spumes of the bottom.

Dead bodies floated on a peaceful lake, where a tree slowly passed by. A young teen with long blond hair gasped out for air and flouted unknowing where she was. Helga opened her eyes and discovered that she floated in a lake. The feeling of survival spread in her thoughts _'I… I survived…_' she amazed herself and twirled around desperately "Where's Arnold!?" she said. She looked around but all she saw were the corpses of the natives. Arnold wasn't in sight, Helga feared the worst, after all, he had taken a really bad beat. She remembered the last look on his face.

"Oh god no! Arnold where are you?" she kept looking till suddenly Arnold's body popped out of the water as it floated faced down.

"No!" Helga swam to him and seeing his motionless body shattered her heart.

Using one hand, she dragged him across to the tree. Helga struggled to lift Arnold onto the tree and then, crawl herself out of the water and onto it. As the gigantic wet tree slowly floated, Helga tried revive her love.

"Please don't die!" She shook Arnold "Wake up my love! Wake up!" Helga shook him more and even slapped his face, but nothing worked. Her eyes began to moist and her voice became weak.

"Don't go! Please…don't … don't leave me here alone… take me with you…" Her last hope was to give him mouth to mouth, so she did as she remembered. Using her mouth, she passed air as much as she could several times.

"Wake up my love… come on… please…" She said as she pressed his chest with both of her hands.

"Please! Please!" Helga desperately gave more mouth to mouth but he didn't blink.

"No… no… please…" Helga began to cry, her tears were the signal of all of her dreams and hopes die and perish. She gave up and turned around, she couldn't bear to see his dead body any longer.

Helga noticed that they were now very far away from the waterfall and floated in a vast lake, a nostalgic feeling made Helga cry even more.

"So close… we were so close…" She moaned and kept sobbing as she looked at the sky. It was now light gray and the rain had stopped, even the wind was soft.

"Why?" she wondered, Helga was shattered inside

'_I can't live without you…_' she kept looking at the sky '_If you die, I die too'_ she repeated a verse from one of her poems. A coughing noise interrupted her thoughts and made her look back.

Arnold coughed a vast of water out and moved unsteadily on the tree. Helga could not believe what she was witnessing , Arnold kept vomiting out water and bile but Helga crawled close to him.

"My love! You're alive!" Helga said delighted.

Arnold got on his knees, still spitting some more till he felt better.

Helga…" he uttered "Helga! You saved me!" He was astonished and happy. Helga didn't seem to listen to him, Helga hugged him and kept telling him over and over that he was alive.

"You're alive! I can't believe it! You're alive!" Helga held him tight and heard all the beautiful sounds of the universe.

"I'm alive! You saved me!" Arnold giggled.

"You're alive" Helga laughed "My orzo shaped Prometheus! You're alive!" Helga said and began to kiss him everywhere, many colours appeared, the angles sung and Helga he cuddled with him. Arnold blushed and joined Helga's parade of happiness.

The gray clouds and penumbra vanished as the fat old sun came out, shinning radiant beams of light, orange, yellow, blue and even purple now filled the sky in front of our surviving teens. The couple contemplated the sublime skies above as they floated on a tree in a lake they had been before.

"Look!" Helga smiled and pointed to a near land straight ahead.

Phoebe jumped and waved her hands like a loony along other familiar faces. A shirtless Brainy and Stinky shouted and moved around, Sheena stood behind wearing Stinky's shirt. Rhonda was also there wearing Brainy's shirt. She sat giving her back, Rhonda only peered back once and turned around.

Millions of butterflies flew by, many birds sand and they realized where they were. It was the first lake they crossed before entering the real jungle.

'It's finally over' Helga and Arnold thought. They stared at each other as they hugged tight and waited to reach their friends. The young teen explores contemplated the most beautiful of morning skies together, alive and in love.

**The End**


	16. Credits

**Credits**

Hello, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. I was inspired by music and the fact that Hey Arnold! Was or hasn't been finished. The name of my chapters are names of songs. This Jungle movie writings are what I think would happen if they were to go to such a place. Forgive me if I killed many characters, but in reality, most wouldn't survive, and even less if they were 9 years old. That's why they are 16, a bit more agile and strong. I thank everyone that read it and especially the ones who reviewed it, hopefully with more feedback (which is none ) I can make more a prequel or sequel a crossover, maybe even different dimensions. It's all up to you, if you'd like me to do another one let me know.

1. Teenage dream - T-Rex

2. We can work it out - The Beatles

3. Baba O'Riley - The Who

4. Sentimental Journey- Benny Goodman

5. Midnight Voyage-The Mamas and the Papas

6. The great gig in the sky-Pink Floyd

7. The Narrow way I-Pink Floyd

8. The Grand Vizier's Garden Party Part II-Pink Floyd

9. In spite of all the danger-The Beatles

10. The Narrow way I,II&III -Pink Floyd

11. A Saucerful of Secrets-Pink Floyd (Listen and imagine along)

12. Atom Heart Mother - Pink Floyd (Listen from Mother for till remergence and Imagine along)

13. Cremation Ghat I & II - Om (Listen and Imagine along)

14. Lohengrin: Prelude to Act I - Richard Wagner (Listen and Imagine along)

15. Tannhauser Overture - Richard Wagner (Listen and Imagine along)

**Alternative ending**

"Wake up my love… come on… please…" She said as she pressed his chest with both of her hands.

"Please! Please!" Helga desperately gave more mouth to mouth but he didn't blink.

"No… no… please…" Helga began to cry, her tears were the signal of all of her dreams and hopes die and perish. She gave up and turned around, she couldn't bear to see his dead body any longer.

Helga noticed that they were now very far away from the waterfall and floated in a vast lake, a nostalgic feeling made Helga cry even more.

"So close… we were so close…" She moaned and kept sobbing as she looked at the sky. It was now light gray and the rain had stopped, even the wind was soft.

"Why?" she wondered, Helga was shattered inside

'_I can't live without you…_' she kept looking at the sky '_If you die, I die too'_ she repeated a verse from one of her poems. A coughing noise interrupted her thoughts and made her look back.

Arnold coughed a vast of water out and moved unsteadily on the tree. Helga could not believe what she was witnessing , Arnold kept vomiting out water and bile but Helga crawled close to him.

"My love! You're alive!" Helga said delighted.

Arnold got on his knees, still spitting some more till he felt better.

Helga…" he uttered "Helga! You saved me!" He was astonished and happy. Helga didn't seem to listen to him, Helga hugged him and kept telling him over and over that he was alive.

"You're alive! I can't believe it! You're alive!" Helga held him tight and heard all the beautiful sounds of the universe.

"I'm alive! You saved me!" Arnold giggled.

"You're alive" Helga laughed "My orzo shaped Prometheus! You're alive!" Helga said and began to kiss him everywhere, many colours appeared, the angles sung and Helga he cuddled with him. Arnold blushed and joined Helga's parade of happiness.

The gray clouds and penumbra vanished as the fat old sun came out, shinning radiant beams of light, orange, yellow, blue and even purple that filled the sky in front of our teens. The couple contemplated the sublime skies above as they roamed on a tree that suddenly began to float in the air.

"We're flying Arnold! We're flying!" Helga said amused and Arnold smiled. It was like a lucid dream, they no longer felt afraid nor worried.

"Hey look!" Arnold pointed at a white puffy cloud "That one looks like Gerald!"

Helga giggled "And that one looks like Phoebe!" She pointed out. They kept looking at the clouds, and noticed they all oddly looked like their friends.

"Look! Look! Two explores over that cloud that looks like Eduardo! Can you see them Helga!?" Arnold said very excited.

"I see them!" She replied in ecstasy.

Two teens in deep love, hugged tight and giggled as they cuddled while they floated on a tree that headed towards the sky, where thousands of unimaginable colours filled their eyes with joy and an eternal peace.


End file.
